Runaway
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Set in high school. Ziva runs away after being bullied about being Jewish and Israeli. Tony gets involved after Gibbs is in charge of finding her...
1. Genesis

_**A/N: I decided to write this when I found out one of my friends had run away from home. She is nothing like Ziva; it just prompted my crazy brain into writing mode.**_

_**They are in high school, by the way, at about fifteen or sixteen.**_

_**Ooh and happy birthday to me for today! Yaay! 14 TODAY =D And exams tomorrow *sigh***_

* * *

Ziva balanced on the windowsill, glancing around the room in which she hadn't had to hide herself for three years. She sighed once, and then slipped silently out of the open window and landed lightly on the balls of her feet on the morning dew-wet grass below. She looked once again at the house that stored the misery and happiness of the last three years, and then disappeared off into the night.

Tony was slouched in his chair, waiting for his name to be called out in role call.

"Ziva David?" He looked up when there was no answer. Everyone knew Ziva, and everyone knew that she hadn't missed a day of school since her first day at Hartington Academy. It was as if she was never ill, or at least never showed it. Mr. Mallard, their form teacher, repeated her name. "Ziva? Does anyone know where Ziva is?"

"Probably bombing the White House." One of Tony's mates, Oli, piped up. Lots of people laughed, and Tony laughed with them. He didn't understand why everyone thought Ziva was a terrorist. It was simply a xenophobic and stereotypical thing, Ziva was Israeli so she would be accepted and was, of course, a terrorist.

"Oliver Mansfield, racism is not accepted in this school." Mr. Mallard warned him, drily.

"But we are meant to be truthful." Oli quipped, arousing more laughs form his classmates. Mr. Mallard glared at him, before proceeding with the rest of role call.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" Tony had got used to Mr. Mallard using his full first name, instead of just Tony.

"Yes, sir." He answered the Scotsman, who was not only their form teacher but also taught them Biology. Mr. Mallard finished off role call about ten minutes later, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Mr. Mallard called, and the door opened. It opened to reveal an official looking man with silver hair wearing a navy black jacket with "NCIS" emblazoned on it.

"I told you she was bombing the White House!" Oliver exclaimed, and Michael, who he was sitting next to, hit him to shut him up.

"Yes?" Mr. Mallard hinted.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs. I need to speak to some of the class." Gibbs began. "Starting with… Abigail Sciuto, Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony glanced up. _What the hell?_ What did he have to do with Ziva?

Abby, McGee and Tony followed Gibbs out of the classroom, receiving strange looks from all.

"Were you good friends with Miss David?" Gibbs asked the trio.

"Not really…" Abby began.

"No." Tony added.

"I didn't really know her." McGee supplied.

"Everyone thought she was a terrorist." Abby said angrily.

"I would have been more welcoming… only… it wasn't seen right for me to be hanging around Ziva." Tony sighed. "Maybe… maybe if I had she wouldn't have disappeared."

Gibbs was trying to control his anger at the obvious hate of the class at Ziva, even thought no one really knew her.

"Her parents discovered her missing in the middle of the night. No note, nothing. She left her mobile at home and had taken out $1,000 from her parent's bank account." Gibbs informed them of more of the story.

"Poor Ziva…" Abby stared at the floor.

"Is there no way to trace her?" McGee asked Gibbs, who shrugged.

"Not that easily, Tim. She has nothing we can easily trace. We traced the transaction of money, which she took out from a cash point in DC."

"So she might still be in DC?" Tony asked, beginning to be happier at the idea that Ziva might be returning. He would never admit to anyone, but he had always thought of Ziva as hot, and the air of mystery that continually surrounded her added to her strange influence over him.

"We really don't know, DiNozzo. Anything she said, anything you know, and anything you saw will help us." Gibbs said.

Tony thought back. When had he last heard Ziva speak?

"_Surds." Mr. Chapman wrote the word on the interactive white board. "Who can explain what that means?"_

_McGee, Abby and Ziva put their hands up simultaneously. Tony wanted to put his hand up, but didn't want to be associated with the geeks. Contrary to popular opinion, he was clever, only it didn't do at all well for his popular image._

"_Ziva." Mr. Chapman said. Ziva put her hand down._

"_A surd is the square root of a number that is not a square number." She explained._

"_She needs to know math so she can calculate the maximum people she can kill in one bombing." Josh, the boy Tony was sitting next to, said in a stage whisper. People laughed._

"_Josh! That is enough!" Mr. Chapman ordered, feeling sorry for the Israeli girl. Although Tony couldn't see Ziva's face, he could imagine how much the insult had stung._

Math, Biology, Chemistry and History were the only subjects Ziva ever really spoke up in. None of the teachers in those lessons put up with the terrorist jokes, and often stuck up for the teen girl against some of the class bullies. Tony had also noticed that Ziva seemed to enjoy the lessons anyway.

"Religious Education was the lesson people most got at her in." McGee said, remembering.

"_Other religions." Mr. Prestige said. "Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism. What can you tell me about them?"_

"_Jews are the stupidest and ugliest people ever." Oliver laughed at his not very funny joke. Mr. Prestige didn't say anything; everyone knew anyone of a different religion was considered inferior to him._

"_Yeah, can't you tell? I mean, just look at Ziva!" Josh added nastily._

"Yeah." Abby and Tony agreed.

"I don't really know anything else…" Tony started, but Gibbs interrupted as the bell for morning lessons rang.

"Get along to your lessons, and be sure to get in contact if anything happens." Gibbs handed them each a small card which read:

**NCIS ****Special Agent L.J. Gibbs**

**1-240-283-0472**

As the three teenagers disappeared out of the doors, Gibbs stared after them. _Poor kids,_ he thought. _Poor Ziva._

After ten million questions about Ziva's disappearance, Tony finally arrived home. He went straight upstairs, ignored as usual by his parents. He was just about to begin on his math homework when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the call from a withheld number.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice wavered, and Tony gasped.

"Zee-vah?!"

_**

* * *

A/N: Oooh I love cliff-hangers! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and say what you think! I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise because I have exams all over the place! **_

_**Reviews, pretty please!**_


	2. Kesîl

_**A/N: Oooh I had to do that =D I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and so here is more!**_

* * *

"Tony, I need your help." Ziva sounded like she'd been crying, but it was obvious she was trying to hide it, so he didn't mention it.

"What the hell, Zee-vah? Where are you?" Tony asked, his voice almost rising to a crescendo before he remembered who could hear.

"I had to get out of here." Ziva said angrily. Here, Tony noted. Was she still in DC?

"Look, tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up." Tony offered.

"No." Ziva knew her hand was shaking but she couldn't help it. "I'm not going back there. To that house. To that school. That's why I left."

"Because of Josh and Oli and that?" Tony asked. "Just ignore them."

"And because of someone else." Ziva said, my voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. She was angry at herself; she shouldn't be breaking down like this.

"Who? I swear I'll kill them." Ziva allowed herself a small smile. He wouldn't be able to kill the person he was talking about. Well, he would. But he'd probably not want to.

Ziva didn't think he'd understand if she explained that she left because the person had never given her a second glance, and she'd fallen into the trap of loving someone who would never return the favour.

"Ziva?" Tony wondered if she'd left her phone somewhere, or cut the call without him noticing.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva's voice surprised him. It was quiet, and sounded sad.

"I… I wanted to say sorry. For being like I was at school. Ignoring you and all. If you come back, no one will be cruel anymore. I won't let that happen." Tony's tone was fierce at the end of the sentence.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness." Ziva recited in a monotone the sentence her father had had beat into her.

"Apologizing is a sign of politeness." Tony countered, and he heard Ziva laugh, but it was a dry sound with not much happiness in it. "Ziva, just listen me out, alright?"

"Okay." Ziva agreed.

"Tell me where you are and –" Ziva made a sound as if she was about to interrupt, but Tony carried on and she stayed quiet. "And I will come and see you. I won't tell anyone or bring anyone. I just want to know that you're safe, alright? You trust me, don't you? Ziva?"

"I trust you." Ziva half-lied. She didn't trust anyone, but Tony was becoming more trustworthy in her eyes. "I'm on the green park bench in Lafayette Park."

"I'm coming." Tony ended the call, and grabbed the car keys which he had dumped on his desk. He ran down the stairs, jumping the last three. His fingers had just curled around the door handle when his father's voice called him.

"Anthony?" Tony halted and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked without any warmth in his tone, staring at the man who called himself his father.

"I need you to do a favour for me, Anthony." His father smiled a horrible smile that made Tony's stomach churn.

"No can do, I'm off." Tony grinned at disobeying a direct order from his father; he had never dared to before. There'd always been the belt buckle warning before. But he was strong enough to take him now, yes?

"Anthony! You will obey me!" His father began as the door slammed behind his son. He stamped his foot and grabbed a vase off of the table.

"AGH!" He screamed as he hurled it at the back on the door. "You little bastard!"

*

Tony unfolded himself from his car, locked the doors and headed for Lafayette Park.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up to answer it.

"Tony." The familiar voice said. "Keep walking."

"Keeping walking." Tony replied, walking forward.

"Left. Keep walking. Right. Wait there." Tony followed the instructions as Ziva told him. She cut the call and Tony pocketed his phone again. He stood where he had stopped, thinking about how he probably looked like a total moron, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, and then relaxed. "Oh, Ziva."

"Tony." She nodded cordially, and walked away. Tony followed her at a slight distance. They sat down next to each other on the bench. Tony noted the bag she had with her, and the ruffled look about her.

"Where are you sleeping, Ziva?" Tony asked, looking at her crumpled clothes.

"Somewhere. Anywhere." Ziva waved her hand vaguely around at the park.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you need a shower." Tony commented, and Ziva stared at the ground.

"You cannot make me go back there." She said stonily.

"I know." Tony said softly, and gently brushed a finger down her cheek. "Look, come back to my place for a while. Stay there. No one has to know."

He thought of the card Gibbs had given him. If Ziva wanted to be in contact with Gibbs, she could. He wasn't going to hand her over so easily.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked him. Tony shrugged.

"You did when you phoned me." He reminded, and Ziva sighed, knowing that, for now, she was beaten.

"Fine." She said, standing up slowly and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You will tell no one."

It was more of an order than a question, Tony realized, so he didn't bother answering. Instead he just led her to his car. Ziva automatically headed for the driver's door, but Tony blocked her way.

"No way!" He refused to let her pass. "I have heard how you drive."

He jangled the keys at her. "Anyhow, I have the keys." Ziva rolled her eyes, but backtracked to sitting in the passenger seat.

"Home." Tony smiled and revved the engine.

"What?" Ziva was momentarily worried that Tony was going to drive her back to the wrath of her father, and then noticed him grinning.

"Only kidding." He smiled, and tousled her hand. She hit his hand away, but playfully. "My home."

_**

* * *

A/N: OMG I watched Aliyah tonight! OMG OMG OMG!!! ZIVA!!!!!! The episode was so insanely awesome and I so did not expect that! Ahhh can't wait for season 7 now!**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Taleh

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters!**_

_**I decided to write a bit longer than I usually do, as I may not be able to update until next Saturday… *sob***_

_**I am going to Cheshire tomorrow. I am taking my laptop so I can write, but I may not be able to get internet access to post it.**_

_**I am very sorry if I can't update!**_

_**If you have read them already, you can read some of my others =D the complete ones are 'A Perfectly Good Heart', 'Broken', 'Differences' 'Peppermint and Glue' and 'Going Mental.'**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Adios!**_

**

* * *

Also, please check out my blog (link is on my profile) it's called Rule-Twelve. Me and my mate just made some insanely cool icons, please check them out!!**

* * *

Tony pushed open the door to almost impale his foot on broken china. He swore, and knelt down.

"What happened?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Nothing." Tony said hurriedly, wincing as he cut his hand on a piece of china. Ziva knelt beside him and started to help. Together they cleared up the mess in double quick time.

Tony took the broken china and tipped it from his hands into a bucket. Ziva heard the sound of china on china. Obviously broken china was not a new thing in this house. Tony returned to Ziva and was about the say something.

"Oi, DiNozzo." Tony glanced up to see his father smirking. "Who's the girl?"

"Dad this is…" Tony glanced at Ziva.

"Talia." Ziva proffered her hand for Tony's dad to shake. Instead he lifted it and kissed it. Ziva eyed his warily, while Tony tried his best to make his dad go away.

"Anthony, be good with the lady. We don't want any indecency in this house." His father smirked at him evilly.

"Yes, dad." Ziva tried not to notice the angry, annoyed and upset look on Tony's face at being treated like that by her dad.

"Lovely to see you, Talia." Ziva tried not to grimace as Tony's dad walked past. She refrained from killing him, even when he slapped her butt. Tony noticed the pissed off look on her face and quickly hurried her upstairs.

When the door to his room was securely shut behind him, he sat on the floor and ran his hands through his face.

"I'm sorry about that." Ziva noted that he looked almost as if he was about to cry.

"It is fine, Tony." Ziva replied, and then glanced at him. "You are bleeding!"

Tony inspected his hand, and noticed that there was indeed a deep gash on his hand that was bleeding heavily onto the cream carpet.

"Shit." He swore, and jumped up.

"Where is the bathroom?" Ziva asked, and Tony pointed to a door off of his room. She rushed in, and Tony heard the taps running. She quickly reappeared with a damp wash cloth. She took his hand and applied the wash cloth to the cut. Tony inhaled sharply, and Ziva noticed how he winced. She dragged him after her and made him sit on the bed.

She plunged one hand into her bag, the other hand keeping the wash cloth pressed firmly to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

She brought out a tube of antiseptic cream and a large band-aid. She squeezed some antiseptic onto her finger, and rubbed it onto the cut. Tony winced as the cream stung, and Ziva pressed the band-aid onto the wound.

"Better?" She asked, and disappeared into the bathroom to rinse Tony's blood off of the wash cloth.

"Much." Tony grinned at her as she returned from the bathroom. "Did you want a shower?"

"Yes…" Ziva began.

"It's in there." Tony pointed again at the bathroom. Ziva smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Tony." She disappeared back into the bathroom, and Tony glanced after her, realizing she was removing her shirt before she'd actually closed the door. She raised her eyebrows as she turned to close the door and noticed Tony staring at her.

"Nice." Tony commented at the black lace bra she was wearing. She rolled her eyes.

"Get your homework done, Tony." She smirked and closed the door.

Tony stared at his unopened school bag, sighed, and pulled out his math folder. He checked his homework planner. 15•6, all about trigonometry. He hadn't understood it in the lesson, what was he meant to do now?

He stared at the numbers, trying to remember what to do.

_I need a calculator…_ He remembered, searching through his bag for the scientific calculator.

_Something like… Cosine… Sine… and __Tanner? No… Tanning? Aha! Tangent!_ He grinned. It must be Ziva; he could never remember this stuff before.

He typed into his calculator '26Cos64' and pressed equals. The answer came up as 10•9. He blinked at the answer. That couldn't be right… An angel of 10•9? Then he realized. What he was doing was to find the missing side…

Stupid! He thought, and tried to remember the right calculation. As he was sitting, mulling over the right calculation, Ziva walked out of the bathroom, her hair wet over her shoulders, a towel wrapped around her. Tony glanced up.

"You're good at math. Can you help?" He begged. She chuckled.

"Once I am dressed." She pointed out, pulling out clothing from her bag. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind." Ziva cuffed him around the back of the head.

"Play nice." She smiled, and turned on her heel back into the bathroom. Presently she returned, dressed in combat pants and a deep blue tank top. Tony eyed her appreciatively.

"Cute." He grinned, and then winced as Ziva twisted his wrist. "Okay! I meant… hot!"

Ziva let go.

"Much better." She smirked, and Tony glanced at her. He noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Is that a… isn't that like a family thing to you?" He tried to remember the word.

"Star of David? Magen David?" Ziva guessed.

"Star of David! That's it. Is it like a family thing?" Tony asked, and Ziva chuckled.

"It is the symbol of Judaism." She reminded him, and he grinned.

"I knew that. Now, please help?" He looked at her with pleading eyes before she walked over and looked at what he was doing. He could feel her chin resting on his shoulder as she read what he was doing.

"Okay, trigonometry." She started. "On this one, you are finding the angle. So, which sides do you have?"

"Adjacent and hypotenuse?" Tony guessed.

"I was asking you, not the other way around." Ziva pointed out, and he grinned nervously. "But, yes, it is. Which function do you need?"

"Um… Cosine." Tony replied, more confident now he had got something correct.

"Now you write out your formula. Cosine time the angle times adjacent over hypotenuse." Ziva pointed out the numbers as she explained. Tony wrote down the formula in his exercise book, and then substituted the formula with numbers.

"So, Cosine times the angle times 26 over 64, yes? But I don't know the angle…!"

"That's what you're finding out." Ziva winked at him, and he glared at her.

"Oh be quiet. Just because you're the genius." Tony glanced again at the question. "What do I do now?"

"Cos-1 times 26 over 64." Ziva explained, and Tony typed the calculation into his calculator.

"66•03." He wrote it down in his book as the answer.

"See? You can do it!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tony grinned. "You should so replace Mr Chapman as math teacher."

"Mr Chapman is a good teacher. You just needed a little… one on one." Ziva conceded. Tony smirked, and pulled her down next to him on the bed.

"So do you." He whispered in her ear, and she playfully hit him. Tony winced and groaned; she threw a harsh punch. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Ziva glanced up out of Tony's window, and noticed that the sky was beginning to darken. "I should leave."

"Don't go." Tony caught hold of her hand, and then winced as it affected the wound from the broken china. "I still have Physics to do!"

He laughed, to show that it was meant as a joke. Ziva smiled weakly.

"I would prefer not to walk around the streets at night." Ziva said, removing her hand from Tony's, and heading for the door.

"You could take anyone on!" Tony retorted. Ziva smirked.

"Yes. I'd probably get arrested first though." She smiled.

"Then…" Tony hesitated, wondering for her reaction. "Why don't you stay here?"

"Here? As in stay at your house?" Tony nodded. "Where would I sleep?"

Tony thought about it.

"I can sleep on the floor, you can have my bed." He offered. Ziva shook her head.

"I can't just kick you out of your own bed." She said indignantly. "If I have to stay, then I will be the one sleeping on the floor."

A thought crossed Tony's mind, and Ziva shot him a warning glance.

"No way, Tony." She knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't say anything!" He put his hands up in mock defeat, but he knew that she knew what he was about to say. He shrugged, deciding to say it anyway. "It is a double bed…"

Ziva rolled her eyes at the suggestive predicament.

"Tony, I am not sleeping with you." She smiled wanly. Was this the only reason he wanted her to stay?

"We can split it down the middle with pillows or something. If you won't let me sleep on the floor, then neither can you." Ziva noticed how childish it sounded when spoken aloud. She noted that Tony looked as if he had too.

"Fine. Just do not try anything; otherwise you may end up with more than a few bruises." Tony grinned, and Ziva returned it with a smile. "Ah."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I do not have any pajamas." Ziva wondered what she was going to do. Tony smirked.

"Well you could always-" Ziva cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth and leaning in.

"N. O. No." She spelt it out, and Tony could feel her breath on his face. It smelt minty.

"It was only a suggestion…"

_**

* * *

A/N: Ziva got a little out of character in this chapter… But I tried to keep Tony like he is in the episodes. Did I manage it?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**

* * *

Also, please answer this question.**_

_**How should I include Kate, Ari, Jeanne and Jenny?**_

**KATE**

_Tony's ex-girlfriend_

_A girl at the school who Ziva becomes friends with when they go back_

_Not included_

_OTHER (Please specify)_

**ARI**

_Ziva's older brother who is dating Kate_

_Ziva's older brother who is not dating Kate_

_Ziva's older brother who gets shot_

_OTHER (Please specify)_

**JEANNE**

_Tony's ex-girlfriend_

_Kate's sister_

_A girl at the school who hates Ziva_

_Not included_

_OTHER (Please specify)_

**JENNY**

_Gibbs and his wife, Jenny, adopt Abby when her parents get killed_

_A teacher at the school who starts dating Gibbs_

_A parents of one of the characters (say which)_

_Not included OTHER (Please specify)_


	4. Shor

_**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! I returned from Cheshire earlier, and then went to my best mate's (April – FFN is 'Adiver') party. I was a little late… LOL. **_

_**Here's the latest chapter, sorry for taking ages!**_

_**Also, I've been doing a little project… I've been writing my own NCIS episode!**_

_**If you would like to read it, say and I will send you some.**_

_**I don't want to send all of it as it isn't all completely finished and I don't want anyone copying it… I'm kinda paranoid about that, apologies.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer than normal.**_

_

* * *

I try to move my legs, but I can't. My arms are similarly bound also, by an invisible substance I just can't break. I strain against whatever is binding me still. I try to shout, but for some reason no sound resonates from my open mouth._

_I try to shout his name, I try to warn him, but my efforts are useless and I watch as the bullet hits him in the side of the head. I try to run at his attacker, but I still can't move. My father smiles his evil smile as he turns from Tony's lifeless body. I can see it in his eyes._

_I'm next._

Ziva sat up with a gasp, her forehead and chest damp with perspiration. She flinched when she felt a man's arm around her shoulders, and froze in fear. Then she saw who it was.

_Tony._

It was only Tony. Not her father…

She tried to blink away the image of Tony with an open wound in his skull, bleeding onto the ground. She tried to shake the image of her father coming for her, just like her had when she was a little girl. In the middle of the night. She often had nightmares. Any time she was in bed and someone opened the door, she automatically curled up, shrinking away from the door. She shrank away form her father's touch, afraid of what would happen later.

_Consequences come_, he had always told her. She shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"Zee?" Ziva turned around to see Tony looking up at her expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ziva blinked in surprise. She hadn't even realized that he was awake.

"Zee…" Tony brushed away a tear from Ziva's cheek which she hadn't even noticed. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Just… just a small night horse." Ziva looked away.

"Night hor… oh, nightmare. What was it about?" Tony rubbed his hand in a tight circle in the small of her back.

"My father. You." Tony looked taken aback that he was in her nightmare.

"What happened?" He asked, dreading what she was going to say.

"It does not matter, Tony." Ziva replied, stopping herself turning around as she knew that she would tell him everything if she saw him properly. But in the end, she had no choice as Tony pulled her down into his arms and turned her face so she had to look straight at him.

"Ziva. Just tell me." Tony begged, and as an afterthought, added, "Please."

Ziva blinked, and a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Tony gently brushed it away. Ziva settled down in his arms and was silent. Tony was beginning to think that she'd fallen asleep when she began to speak.

"My father is a powerful man. In my night… night… my dream, he had a gun. It was drawn. He aimed it at you. I was watching, but I could not move or warn you. He shot you, and I saw you die. And then… and then… he turned on me." Ziva tried to force the words out without choking up. Tony gently rocked her, but Ziva was surprised that she didn't feel annoyed with him for doing so.

"Well, I'm here now. Alive and well." Tony grinned at her, but she didn't smile back.

"If my father finds out you have been hiding me… then… then… I am scared that my dream will become truth." Ziva added, her brow furrowed. Tony brushed her hair away from her face, and smiled at her.

"Your father won't find out, Zee. I promise." Tony was surprised at the protectiveness he felt over Ziva. He wondered what her father had done to make her so scared of him. Had he, like Tony's own father had to him, beaten her? Tony remembered reading a book called "Cross" by James Patterson. There was one bit in it that had disturbed him and actually made him thankful that his father wasn't as bad as that.

**Kevin Sullivan was sitting on the cot and he told Michael [**his son**] to sit next to him. 'Right here, boy. By my side.'**

**His father put his hand on the boy's knee. **

'**You know how badly I can hurt you, Michael.' He said. 'You know that, right?'**

'**Yes, sir, I know.'**

'**And I **_**will**_**,' his father continued, 'if you tell a single living soul.'**

_**Tell them what, **_**Michael wanted to ask.**

**His father squeezed his son's leg until tears formed in Michael's eyes.**

**And then his father leaned forward and kissed the boy on the mouth, and did other things that no father should ever do to his son.**

Tony had had a nightmare that night, of his father coming in and doing such unspeakable things. Luckily, he had never dreamt that again, but it had made him thankful that his father was only physically violent with him.

Ziva lay in Tony's arms, thinking about the same passage in the same book. She convulsed at the memory of her own father, doing things no father should ever do to his daughter. Touching her in places no father should touch. She felt physically sick and had to run to the bathroom. Tony sat up, wondering what was wrong. He heard the sounds of Ziva throwing up in the bathroom, and approached her. He gently pushed her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach in reply to the memories.

Tony held her hair back with one hand, and gently massaged her back, trying to get her to relax.

"Shh, it's alright." He whispered, as he knelt on the floor next to her. "Shh."

Ziva shivered and sniffed, tears streaking down her cheeks, carrying the fear of a young girl in their wetness. The tears were long overdue, as she had trained herself never to cry when her father did unspeakable things to her in the night. Her father had trained her not to have emotions, so she had basically become a robot.

She had learned to just pretend to be asleep when he came in, as then he didn't get so much pleasure out of it as he didn't get to see her cry or plead for him to stop.

When she was younger, she had never understood what he did to her. The horrors had begun when she was just five, and she had reached the age of twelve thinking that all fathers did that. Then, when they did bullying and abuse in PSHE, she had realized that what her father did was unnatural, and only bastards like her father attacked their children in such a way.

Ziva leant her cheek against the coldness of the end of the bath, and sighed. Tony let go of her hair, but kept it away from her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Tony.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Tony comforted, kneading her shoulders to remove some of the built up tension in her body.

"It is." Ziva replied, and for some reason she didn't care that she was crying in front of someone. Contrary to what she had always been taught, and consequently believed, she didn't feel weak and useless.

When her father abused her. **That **was when she felt weak and useless.

"Ziva? What did your father do to you?" Tony asked. Ziva tried to change the subject.

"I need to clean my mouth out." She said, trying to keep him away from the subject. She found her toothbrush and toothpaste from where she had left them in the cupboard a few hours before. She ran the tap to fill a glass of water.

Tony watched as she brushed her teeth (somewhat violently, in his opinion). She spat out the paste and ran the tap to wash it all away down the plug hole. She rinsed out her mouth thoroughly to get the disgusting taste and smell away. Finally she rinsed the glass out, and rinsed off her toothbrush.

"Ziva?" Tony pressed. "What did your father do to make you so scared of him?"

Tony saw Ziva visibly freeze where she was.

"No…" She whispered, as memories floated to the surface of the murky brown swamp of her mind, where she had managed to keep them hidden away for the years. "No…"

"It's okay, Zee. It'll be alright." Tony stood up and enveloped her in a tight hug. He wanted to kiss the excruciating pain on her face away, and kill her father for what he had done to Ziva. "You'll be okay."

Ziva pulled away, and lifted her shirt wordlessly. At first, Tony wondered what she was doing. Then he saw them.

A line of bruises circled just above Ziva's hips. There were a few welts that were healing over, and some that were obviously scars.

"Does your father smoke?" Tony asked her, his fingers gently brushing over the blue-blackish bruises.

"Cigars." Ziva replied. Tony turned his hand, and laid it gently over one of the bruises. The bruise was wider than his own, but it was obviously hand shaped. Her father must have held her very, very hard.

"The bastard…" Tony breathed. Ziva could feel his fingers touching the bruises gently. It was soothing; his fingers were cold.

"I will not show you the others." Ziva whispered. Tony looked up at her, his eyes searching.

"Where are they…?" He was dreading the answer, and was sure that he knew.

"Here." Ziva gestured towards the top of her legs, and Tony gritted his teeth in anger. His fears had been confirmed.

"That. Fucking. Bastard." He growled. "I am going to kill him for doing this to you."

"You cannot tell him I told you… showed you." Ziva whispered, and Tony could hear the unconcealed fear in her voice. "Please."

Tony leant forward and did something completely unexpected to the both of them.

He kissed her on the lips.

"Never." He whispered, his forehead against hers, his hand cupping her chin. "Never."

_**

* * *

A/N: Fluff at the end for **_**dizzy-in-the-izzy **_**as requested =D There you go, Iz! I hope you like it!**_

_**I'm going to try and update soon, hopefully tomorrow.**_

_**I need to do my Chemistry prep though… yaay. Not. **_

_**I get my exam results back next week… EEEK!**_

_**Penelope Z-L xxx**_

_**PS – Check out my blogs, the links can be found on my profile!**_

_**PPS – Message or say in your review if you want to read some of my episode!**_

_**PPPS – REVIEW =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_I have decided on most of the relationships of JENNY, JEANNE, ARI and KATE._**

**_I have decided for Jenny and Ari._**

**For Jeanne:**

_a) Tony's ex-girlfriend_

_b) A girl at school who bullies Ziva but isn't Tony's ex_

**  
For Kate:**

_a) Tony's cousin_

_b) A new girl who joins the school_

**_  
Please vote for either, _JEANNE A_ or _JEANNE B_ and _KATE A _or_KATE B_. _**

**_No other options anymore! Sorry!_**

**_If you have any ideas for Runaway in the next chapters, please suggest!_**


	5. Teomim

_**A/N: I have decided because there was an almost unanimous vote for Jeanne B and Kate A. Yaay!**_

_**Jeanne is not Tony's ex (yes!) and Kate is Tony's cousin =D**_

_**Thanks guys! I was voting for them too! You guys rock!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and for reference, one million shekels is about 255,591 US dollars or 279,591 Canadian dollars or 158,368 British pounds or 319,888 Australian dollars or 180,821 Euros. **_

_**Woah, there's been loads of reviews! Thanks so much, you guys are so awesome!**_

_**I needed to get into the character's heads a bit more so its in first person this chapter, changing between Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Abby.**_

_

* * *

(Ziva P.O.V)_

I spent the rest of the night in Tony's arms. For once, probably the first time in my life, I felt fully relaxed and comfortable. I wouldn't have given up that night for anything, not even a million shekels. Maybe for ten million shekels. Possibly.

But still, probably not.

The next morning I awoke to find my head on Tony's chest, and slightly more embarrassing, my leg over his. Luckily, Tony was still sleeping, so I removed it before he found out about it.

He actually looked very, very cute when sleeping. His hair was all messed up and his mouth was curved in a very sweet, cherubic smile. He was obviously dreaming of something happy.

Suddenly, music started up. I sat up, surprised, and wondering where it was coming from. I felt Tony shift next to me.

"Up already, Zee-vah?" I hid my smile as he stretched out my name.

"It's eight. Shouldn't you get ready?" I hinted. I usually got up at five in the morning, so I'd had a three hour lie-in. It actually wasn't so bad, but it did feel strange.

"Ugh. School." Tony groaned. "You alright now?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Much better." I smiled at him, and he brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Good." Tony lifted himself up and stepped over em and jumped down onto the floor.

"Graceful." I commented, and Tony laughed.

_(Tony__ P.O.V)_

I decided to try the more serious note now.

"Zee, are you coming to school today?" Her smile visibly left her face in the instant I said the sentence. Suddenly, I wished I'd kept my mouth shut.

"No." She replied bluntly.

"What are you going to do all day?" I asked her, seeing as if she stayed in the house my father would probably try to feel her up and she would probably kill him.

"I do not know, Tony." Her voice was stony and stubborn. I sat back down next to her on the bed.

"Look, we're in all the same classes. I'll stay with you all day, and if anyone says anything they won't stay anything ever again." I promised her.

"They'll make me go home." She whispered, and I realized that's what she was most scared of. Everyone at school, she could deal with. But her father?

"There's this guy, Agent Gibbs. He's the one looking for you. He got Abby, McGee and me out of lessons to ask where you were. He'll keep you safe from your father." I told her.

"Did you only help me because this Gibbs told you to?" She asked me. I bit my lip, not wanting to offend her by being truthful.

"To be honest, at first, yes. But now, I want to help you, because… I lo- really like you." If I told her I loved her, she'd probably run and never come back.

_(Ziva P.O.V)_

I was scared of what he was going to reply.

"To be honest, at first, yes." My heart dropped. So, nothing meant anything? He just helped me because some person told him to?

"But now, I want to help you, because… I really like you." He continued. I noticed how he hesitated at 'because.' He was probably trying to think up something good to say. When he said 'really like' I felt strangely let down. I wondered what I thought he was going to say. Love? As if.

Why would one of the most popular guys in school like the foreign outcast?

"Can… can I speak to this Agent Gibbs?" I asked. It would probably be the… second time I'd asked for help. The first time was to Tony.

"He gave me his card…" Tony dropped down onto the floor and searched through his school bag. He then picked his jeans up from where he'd folded them up (neatly) and then proceeded to drop them on the floor. "Aha!"

He pulled out a small card from the pocket and handed it to me. I read it.

**NCIS Special Agent L.J. Gibbs**

**1-240-283-0472**

Tony wordlessly handed me his cell phone. I bit my lip, and then typed in the number.

"Yeah, Gibbs." The strange voice came from the other end. "DiNozzo?"

"It isn't Tony." I replied.

_(Gibbs P.O.V)_

"It isn't Tony." A girl's voice said over the receiver.

"Ziver?" I asked, confused. "Why are you on DiNozzo's phone?"

"Because… because I stayed with him last night." Ziva finally said. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it. I finally spoke back into the mouthpiece.

"Hand me over to DiNozzo." I ordered, and I heard some quiet conversation pass between the two.

"Yeah?" It actually was Tony's voice now.

"DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing?" I asked, and heard Tony sigh. I could feel Jen's eyes on my back, as we'd been discussing Ziva's case in her office. It felt strange, working for my wife.

"Ziva phoned me." Tony admitted.

"Why didn't you call me, DiNozzo?" I asked, exasperated.

"She told me not to!" He replied and I laughed.

"Scared, DiNozzo?" I teased. I had liked the boy when I'd met him; he seemed to be slightly endearing to everyone, in fact.

"Yes!" He answered me, and I grinned.

"Pass me back to Miss David, please." I requested, and heard some more quiet conversation between the pair.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" Ziva's voice returned.

"Just Gibbs." I corrected her. The title sometimes got irritating. "Are you going back to school?"

"Maybe…" She countered.

"Going home?" I asked, and I wasn't prepared for the reaction.

"No!" Ziva basically exploded in anger. I was shocked at the outburst. "I'm not going back home to that bastard!"

"Okay, okay, okay." I tried to calm her, and could hear Tony trying to do the same.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Tony had obviously taken the phone off of Ziva.

"I want you and Ziva over at NCIS, DiNozzo." I ordered him. "Know the way?"

"Not really." Tony replied, and I chuckled.

"I'll pick you two up, alright? Don't go anywhere." I put the phone down on DiNozzo, and turned to Jenny. "Coming?"

_(Abby P.O.V)_

I walked out of my house to find a car waiting outside. I waved.

"Hi Gibbs!" I smiled at the Special Agent who had come to our school to help find a girl called Ziva.

"Hey, Abby. McGee and DiNozzo are in the back. We're taking you all in for some questions today. Hope you don't mind." I shook my head, and opened the back door. I grinned at Tony and smiled at McGee. I actually found Timmy quite cute… but don't tell anyone!

"Hi Timmy! Hi Tony!" I grinned at them. They smiled back.

"Morning, Abby." Tony smirked at me, and I realized how strange it was that in the back of a car was the most popular jock in school, the geekiest computer nerd, and me. The Goth weirdo most of the popular kids avoided.

When I first joined, some kids poked fun at me, but they soon realized not to. You don't mess with me.

Believe me on that.

Tony and I began to talk about a movie just out in theatres, and McGee listened in with a very, very confused look on his face. Soon we had pulled up the NCIS base.

I climbed out of the car and noticed another car pull up behind ours.

_(Ziva P.O.V)_

I spoke with Jenny on the way to NCIS. She seemed really nice, and questioned me about my home life.

I was reluctant to say anything, but I knew that if I didn't they'd make me go home.

And I had more things than just my pride to worry about.

So, I told her everything.

Well, most things.

She was the type of person you could just trust, as soon as you met them. I didn't get that feeling all that much.

As she pulled the car to a stop behind Gibbs' I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" She asked, and I nodded. "Let's get this show on the road."

I wondered at the strange phrase as I got out of the car, and before I knew it someone was running at me.

"ZIVA!" I froze as a girl I faintly recognized came at me full speed, and hugged me tightly. "We were so worried!"

"Hi Abby." I remembered the girl's name finally, and she grinned at me.

"I couldn't believe it! I'm so glad you're okay!" She chattered on as we walked up to someone's office. Jenny opened the door.

"We get to meet the director of NCIS?" Tony asked, surprised.

"You already have." Gibbs informed us, and pointed at Jenny, who was heading for the director's chair.

I froze.

_**(Third person)**_

Ziva stared at the name on the Director's desk.

"Please." She begged. "My father cannot find out I told you."

_**

* * *

A/N: Oops. Ziva just told the Directors of NCIS that her father abuses her. Oops. She didn't realize quite how powerful Jenny happened to be.**_

_**I get my exam results back this week! I'm scared!**_

_**I have some choices for you lucky lot **_**:)**

**How should Abby's parents die?**

_a) An explosion_

_b) A car crash_

_**Just a small question, but it could have some mega differences in the story and Abby…**_

_**Please vote for **_Death A_** or **_Death B_** (doesn't that sound so morbid?)**_

_**~Penelope-Ziva x**_


	6. Sarṭon

_**A/N: Sorry so busy right now I don't have much time to update…**_

* * *

"Jethro, could you go with Abigail, Timothy and Anthony, please?" Jenny asked her husband, wanting to talk to Ziva in private. Gibbs was about to take Tony, Abby and McGee away when Ziva spoke.

"Tony can stay. Please." She said, quietly. Jenny looked at her strangely, but let Tony stay anyway.

Once the door closed behind Gibbs, McGee and Abby, Jenny looked at the two.

"Ziva?" She asked, looking at the Israeli girl.

"You cannot tell my father I told you. He'll kill me!" Ziva's voice rose to a crescendo at the end of the sentence. "Please!"

"Ziva, something has to be done." Jenny told her truthfully. "I don't have a choice. I have to report this."

"He'll kill me…" Ziva begged Jenny to leave it, and Tony took her hand in his, and she felt comforted at his touch.

"Ma'am, is there any way you can convict him without letting him know Ziva said about it?" Tony asked Jenny.

"There is one way…" Jenny began. "Only he might want to kill Tony instead of you, Ziva."

Ziva bit her lip and Tony shrugged.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Gibbs had taken McGee and Abby into the interrogation room after buying them each a can of coke and a candy bar. He noted how when the pair sat down, they seemed to unconsciously move their chairs closer together. He smiled. Neither seemed to realize the other liked them. Abby didn't seemed to have noticed that McGee was basically infatuated with her.

Only he was too shy to admit it, Gibbs noticed.

"Why are we here?" Abby asked. "Why are Tony and Ziva talking to Jenny?"

"I can't tell you that, Abby." Gibbs replied, bound by the fact that he didn't actually know about Ziva's father.

"Is Ziva okay?" Abby carried on. "I mean, we found her, right? Can't she go home?"

"There are a few legalities to sort out first…" Gibbs tried to explain it in the best way possible, but found it hard.

"Poor Ziva." Abby sighed.

* * *

"Holy shit." Tony swore at what Jenny had said he could do so Ziva's father didn't find out that Ziva had told Jenny.

"Sorry, Tony." Jenny smiled sadly. "There's no other way."

"My father will kill you." Ziva muttered.

"Why? Because I'm not Jewish?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Basically, yes." Ziva replied. "He is a very prejudiced man."

"Just like our class." Tony added, and Jenny remembered something.

"Ziva? Will you go into school today?" She asked.

"I'll stay with you all day." Tony promised her, and Ziva frowned.

"I do not know." She began, and then conceded to Tony's point. "Only if you do that."

* * *

Ziva opened the door to her house and ran upstairs to fetch her school bag. She got it and was about to leave when her father noticed her.

"Ziva David." He said. Ziva turned to face him.

"What?" She replied.

"Come to say hello?" He smirked evilly.

"Goodbye." Ziva glared, and went to leave.

"Get back here!" Eli roared.

"No!" Ziva yelled back. "You can't order me around!"

"I'm your father!" Eli shouted. They were both oblivious to the fact that Talia was sitting on the stairs.

"You liar!" Ziva cried. "You're not even my real father!"

Ziva stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Eli stared after her, wondering how much she really knew. Talia ran up into Ari's room.

A few hours later, the bell rang for lunchtime roll call. Ziva took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the classroom. Tony, Abby and McGee were right behind her.

"Crap, the terrorist's back!" Josh laughed, and half the class with him. Ziva ignored him, and sat down at her usual table. To her surprise, Tony actually sat next to her instead of Josh. "What the hell, Tones? Why are you sitting with it?"

Tony ignored his former best friend, and smiled encouragingly at Ziva.

"See? I told you." He grinned, and she smiled back. Josh pushed back his chair and walked over.

"What the fuck, Tony? What the hell are you doing? You're sitting with the bloody terrorist you freak! You walked in with the Goth and the geek! What's wrong with you, mate?" Josh stared down at Tony, and Ducky walked in just as Josh was speaking. The teacher was about to say something when Tony started.

"I'm no 'mate' of yours, _Joshua._ Ziva's no terrorist, alright? Just because she's from a different country than you! I don't see why you've got to be so prejudiced against other people. She's just like you or me. She's a normal person; she has rights too. So treat her like a human, okay?" Tony glared pointedly at Josh, and then sat down. Abby started clapping, and to their surprise, a few others joined in.

"You bloody retard." Josh growled at him.

"Joshua would you and I like to take a little trip to the headmaster's office?" Ducky said, and Josh turned round, surprised since he hadn't seen or heard Ducky enter.

"Not really, thanks." Josh sat down. "Stupid Scotsman."

"JOSHUA!" Everyone was startled. Ducky hardly **ever **yelled. "Get out of this classroom RIGHT NOW."

Josh stood up, more meekly than he'd sat down, and was escorted off to the headmaster's office by Ducky.

When the door closed, suddenly everyone started whispering.

"Josh's right though." Abby could hear one girl saying.

"Come on, Jeanne. He was just being mean." Another girl said.

"But she's Israeli, for god's sake!" The girl who's name was Jeanne replied. Abby stood up and marched over to their table.

"What's your problem, _Jeanne?" _Abby asked, annoyed that even after Josh's outburst, people were still being bitchy about Ziva.

"Come to stand up for the Israeli, have you, freak?" Jeanne taunted. Abby was about to reply with something clever and witty when the door opened.

Everyone turned and stared.

"Uh hi." The new girl stuttered. "Uh… I'm Kate?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Yaay! Kate! And go Tony!  
**_

_**PS:**_

_**I got 96% in Geography and 95% in Math!**_

_**I have to go my dad's shouting :S**_


	7. Ari

_**A/N: Woah! I have some time! Wahay! It isn't normal… This chapter is going to be very feelingy, and introducing you to Kate. KATE! =D I love Kate in Tiva fan fics =) I didn't like her too much in the TV shows though…**_

* * *

"Kate!" Tony jumped up and hugged Kate. He then held her at arms length and studied her. "I thought you weren't coming until next week?"

"They got the dates mixed up." Kate grinned and Tony laughed.

"Trust them!" He commented, and grinning.

"You know her?" Jamie, one of Tony's mates interrupted.

"She's my cousin." Tony smiled; his arm around Kate's shoulders in a friendly gesture. "She's from California and I haven't seen her in an age!"

Abby rushed up and hugged Kate. Kate looked incredibly surprised.

"Hi! I'm Abby." Abby smiled and Kate returned the friendly gesture.

"Nice style." Kate complimented, and Abby virtually glowed with delight at the compliment.

"Hey. I'm Jeanne." Jeanne walked up, swinging her hips as she passed the boys, and air kissed Kate on both cheeks. Kate looked vaguely freaked out at the girl.

"Uh, hi." If Jeanne had been expecting a compliment such as Abby's, she was sorely mistaken.

"Come sit down, Katie." Kate smiled slightly at the nickname Tony had used when they were kids and had lived in the same town. Kate followed Tony toward where Ziva was sitting. Tony pulled up a chair at the end of the table. He gestured towards Ziva. "This is Ziva."

"That's a cool name." Kate grinned, and shook hands with Ziva. "Where are you from?"

"Israel…" Ziva said slowly, trying to gage Kate's reaction. She was surprised.

"Awesome! I lived there for two months, it's real nice." Kate smiled warmly, and finally Ziva smiled back.

"Where did you live?" She asked.

"Herzliya." Kate replied. "In the south, near Tel Aviv."

"I used to live in Tel Aviv." Ziva replied, slightly wistfully. "Then we had to move…"

"I know the feeling. But Pa says we might be staying in Washington for good." Kate smiled, and then turned to Tony. "It'll be just like the old days in Oyster Bay!"

"Where is Oyster Bay?" Ziva asked curiously.

"A small village in Nassau County." At Ziva's confused expression, Tony added, "in Long Island."

"Oh, okay." Ziva smiled, understanding. "I have never heard of it before."

"Naïve Israeli." Jeanne taunted as she walked past, stretching out her hand to pat Ziva on the head patronizingly. The next thing anybody knew was that Jeanne was moaning in pain on the table. "Owwwwwwwwwww!"

Ziva twisted Jeanne's wrist harder, which she had slammed into the table.

"Ow! Ow! Let go bitch!" Jeanne tried to pull her arm away, but just succeeded in hurting herself more.

"Quit your words." Ziva growled menacingly. "Do not say anything about me ever again."

"Let me go!" Jeanne stupidly ignored Ziva. "AGH!"

Jeanne was by now crying as Ziva twisted her wrist harder. Ziva knew that if she twisted too much harder Jeanne's wrist would break, and that would put her in the wrong.

"Promise." She told the girl. "You will never speak of me like that again."

"I promise!" Jeanne sobbed, and Ziva tapped Jeanne on the wrist for good measure, causing the previously bitchy girl to howl out in pain.

"Good." Ziva smiled evilly, and let go of Jeanne's wrist. Three other girls ran over to Jeanne.

"Oh my gosh Jeanne! She's such a bitch! What a freak." Comments of the like sounded from the group.

"I think she broke my wrist!" Jeanne sobbed, cradling her red circled wrist with her other arm.

"I did not break your wrist. If I broke your wrist you would be in a lot, and I mean a lot, of pain." Ziva's voice broke their conversation, and Jeanne started.

"Why are you so… violent?" Jeanne looked at Ziva confused. "I was only having a little bit of fun!"

"In Israel you have to stand up for yourself." Ziva replied. "It was not much fun for me."

"You need to have some fun." One of Jeanne's friends added. "Get out more."

"Where I come from, there is no town for trivial things such as 'having fun.'" Ziva said bitterly, and flinched when Tony put his arm around her. Tony looked at her strangely, and her eyes were apologetic.

On the way home from school, Kate walked with Tony and Ziva.

"Where are you staying, Kate?" Ziva asked.

"With Tony." Kate smiled.

"Ziva? What about you?" Tony wondered if she would stay with him again.

"I am staying with Agent Gibbs and Jenny for the time being." Ziva replied.

"Who is Agent-" Kate began, but Tony shushed her.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Tony asked, and Ziva nodded.

"I'll come too." Kate announced, and Tony realized she wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"Fine." Tony conceded, taking a mock sigh. Kate hit him in the arm and Ziva smiled slightly at their childish playfulness.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva knocked on the door of Jenny's office.

"Come in!" Jenny called out, and Ziva pushed the door open.

"Hi Jenny…" Ziva began and then her sentence stopped. "Talia! Ari!"

Talia ran at her big sister and hugged her tightly, pressed her face into Ziva's stomach and holding her as tightly as she could. Ziva knelt down and kissed Talia's cheeks, and then hugged her tightly back.

"I missed you." Ziva reminded her little sister, as Ari approached a little more demurely.

"I missed you too, Ziva-lev." Talia said in Hebrew, adding the suffix onto Ziva's name that she used for her sister. Ziva tousled Talia's hair, then stood and embraced Ari.

"Never again, Zaya." Ari whispered to her, using the name he had always used for her, ever since they were little children. When Talia had been very young, she had always mispronounced 'Ziva' as 'Zaya' and Ari had used it to tease his sister, but it had since become a affectionate name instead of a taunt.

"I promise, Ari." Ziva replied, as she held her brother tightly. Ari let go of her and studied her.

"Zaya, do you promise me?" Ari's hands were on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. She stared straight into his eyes, and he saw the honesty in them. For once, Ziva had unveiled her emotions. "Zaya… you have changed…"

"I have become a better person." Ziva told him, drawing herself up to her full height, which still didn't match Ari's.

"Zaya, do you promise me that? Never to do that again?" Ari said, shaking her gently. Ziva moved forward so that her head was on his shoulder buried in his neck. To Ari's intense surprise, he realized his tough as steel sister was crying.

"I promise." Ziva whispered, and Ari felt the tears spread through his shirt. For some reason, he felt like a better person for it.

"What ever happens, Zaya, I will always protect you." He whispered to her, and wiped away her tears in the way only a brother can comfort a sister.

_**

* * *

A/N: Aaw Ari/Ziva sibling love =) I love the brother sister bit =P the nicknames were basically made up. **_

**'**_Zaya__**' is actually a nickname for a Mongolian woman called '**__Delgerzayaa__**' except it would be spelt with two As. **_

_**Also, '**__lev__**' is Hebrew for '**__heart__**.' I thought it would be something Talia would say… =)**_

_**Also, did you know that "Ari" is actually Hebrew for the astrological sign, Leo? :P  
**_

_**

* * *

I have some choices for you…**_

**How should Ari and Kate meet properly?**

**A:** _Kate visits Ziva with Tony and Ari is there_.

**B:** _She is walking home and Ari drives past and recognizes her so gives her a ride_.

**C:** _Ari and Kate get talking in Jenny's office and Ari asks Kate if she wants to see a_ _movie with him, Ziva and Tony._

_**

* * *

PS:**_

_**I got 90% in Chemistry, and my Geography was mismarked and went up to 97% instead =D I got 80% in Physics too. I got the highest marks in the class in Math, German, Geography, Chemistry and Physics! OMG! Yaay!**_


	8. Betulah

_**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I eventually chose on C, Ari and Kate at the**_ _**cinema. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"Ziva." Jenny smiled warmly at her, and her eyes sparkled at the heart-rending family reunion.

"Jenny." Ziva leaned over the desk and the two air-kissed each other's cheeks. Jenny found herself wondering what it would be like to actually have Ziva as a daughter.

"Tony, nice to see you again. And you are?" Jenny looked at Kate, wondering.

"Caitlin Todd. Kate. Tony's cousin." Kate explained, and permitted herself a quick glance at Ari. Ziva noticed her redden when her brother met Kate's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Jenny smiled at the Californian girl.

"Hi Kate!" Talia exclaimed, and to Kate's surprise, hugged her. "Hi Tony!"

Tony leaned down and tousled Ziva's little sister's hair when she hugged him.

"And how old are you?" He asked, sitting himself down on the floor so he was similar to Talia's height. She sat down too, in his lap. Ziva smiled. Her sister seemed to make friends with everyone she met.

"Five." Talia grinned widely. "Almost six. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Tony replied, liking the little Israeli girl immediately. "You're Ziva's sister, yes?"

"Ziva is my sister." Talia answered proudly. "Are you her b… boy… husband?"

Tony glanced at Ziva, a laughing smile playing on his lips. Ziva had gone red, and Ari was grinning. Kate chuckled at her cousin.

"Boyfriend." Tony replied, and Ziva was surprised at his comment. She hadn't thought he would say that. Friend, maybe. A good friend, possibly. But Tony said they were dating?

"That is my big brother." Talia jumped out of Tony's lap, and he stood up. Talia ran over to Ari. "His name is Ari."

"Good to meet you." Tony put out his hand to shake, and after eying him warily, Ari took his hand and shook it.

"Jenny?" Ziva asked. "Can I go to the cinema tonight?"

"Of course, Ziva." Jenny smiled at the girl's politeness. "Just be back before midnight as you have school tomorrow."

"Thank you, Jenny." Ziva smiled.

"Can I come?" Talia asked, and Ziva glanced at Tony worriedly.

"You're a bit young, Tali." Ziva explained. "Would you like to stay with one of my friends?"

"I want to come with you!" Talia complained, and started to sulk. She pushed out her bottom lip and Ziva stared her down. "Fine, but you have to say good night."

"Of course I will." Ziva promised, taking her phone from her pocket. She pressed Speed Dial 5.

"Hi Ziva!" The girl's voice at the end said. "What did you want? Did you even want something? Hello? Are you there? Ziva?"

"Abby," Ziva began, "can you look after my little sister tonight? It's the only way we can go and see a movie…"

"How old is she?" Abby asked warily.

"Five." Ziva replied.

"Almost six!" Talia admonished her sister, and Ziva heard Abby laugh.

"Of course I will. When do you want to bring her around?" Abby asked.

"What time is best?" Ziva asked Abby.

"In an hour?" Abby asked, and Ziva agreed to it. She flipped her phone shut.

"Talia, you're going to stay with my friend Abby tonight. You'll be good for her, yes?" Ziva said in Hebrew. Talia nodded solemnly. "Do you promise me?"

"Yes, Ziva-lev." Talia replied, her eyes wide and honest.

"Good girl." Ziva patted her little sister's head. Talia smiled up at her.

"Caitlin, are you going?" Ari asked Kate, who shook her head.

"No." She replied, and Ziva turned around.

"Ari, Kate, you have to come!" She exclaimed.

"Double date!" Tony added, laughing until Kate and Ziva hit him in both shoulders.

One hour later, Ziva knocked on Abby's door. Gibbs had driven them there, and was going to drive them to the cinema as well. That way, they would be able to have a drink without having to drive after.

A boy of about thirteen opened the door. He was quite short, with cropped blond hair. He looked at the people standing at the door. He signed something and Ziva looked confused, especially when Gibbs signed something back.

"Abby!" Gibbs called, and they heard someone run down the door. Abby grinned at them as she reached the door. She hugged her brother and signed something to him. He ran back up the stairs. Abby started to sign something and then woke herself up.

"Oops!" She laughed. "I mean, is this your sister?"

Abby gestured at Talia.

"Yes, this is Talia." Ziva ushered Talia forward, who was staring at Abby's bright pink miniskirt in awe. "Say hello, Tali."

"Shalom." Talia smiled at the friendly Goth.

"Shalom, Talia." Abby reproduced the pronunciation. "Would you like to come in?"

Abby turned to Ziva. "Does she speak fluent English?"

"She has been in America since she was two. She is bilingual." Ziva explained, handing Talia her bag. "But sometimes she gets the languages mixed up."

"I'm sure we'll get on fine then." Abby grinned and turned to Talia. "Won't we Talia?"

"Yeah…" Talia agreed, and took hold of Abby's outstretched hand and followed her into the house. "Shalom, Ziva-lev. Shalom, Ari."

"Shalom, Tali." Ari and Ziva said simultaneously. Abby pushed the door closed, waving at Gibbs, Kate, Ari, Tony and Ziva.

"Movie time?" Tony asked, and everyone smiled.

"Totally." Kate said, and they all turned and headed back to Gibbs' Dodge Charger. Ziva sat in the front with Gibbs, and had had Talia on her lap earlier. Kate sat between Ari and Tony in the back seat.

Gibbs dropped the off at the movie theatre ten minutes later.

"What do you guys want to see?" Kate asked, glancing over the posters outside the cinema. There was New Moon, Forgetting Sarah Marshall and P.S. I Love You that were on at the right times.

"New Moon." Ziva replied.

"Forgetting Sarah Marshall." Tony answered at the same time as Ziva. They laughed at the difference in their choices.

"New Moon." Kate sided with Ziva.

"I am not voting." Ari smiled, and Tony glared at them, defeated.

"Ugh. Twilight vampire mush." He complained as they walked in to buy their tickets.

_**

* * *

A/N: Hehe, just what Tony would say. I will write more tomorrow, but now I need to sleep! Good night! Happy reviewing (hint, hint)**_


	9. Moznayim

_**A/N: Okay, so I didn't know the drinking age in America. They'd be able to drink over here! Sorry… **_

* * *

"Such a girly movie." Tony sulked as they bought the tickets. The cashier chuckled.

"Seeing the movie with your girlfriends?" He grinned at Ari and Tony.

"Yeah. We get no choice, obviously." Tony rolled his eyes, and Ziva punched him in the arm. Kate noticed that Ari didn't dispute that the guy had called her his boyfriend.

"Well, have fun." The guy smiled at the boys, and winked at Kate. To her surprise, Ari moved forward quickly so he was blocking Kate from the guy's sight.

"Ziva, do you want to share popcorn?" Tony dragged Ziva over to the counter.

"Okay. Not salted, though." Ziva looked disgusted. The last time Tony had taken her to see a movie, Slumdog Millionaire, he had bought them salted popcorn, and Ziva had decided that it tasted absolutely disgusting.

"Oh fine." Tony rolled his eyes. "Picky."

"Ari, do you want to share popcorn?" Kate asked Ziva's older brother. Ari looked at what the server was getting for Tony and Ziva.

"This may sound very strange," he began, "but I have actually never eaten popcorn before…"

Kate smiled.

"Well, you'll have to try it then," she informed him. "Won't you?"

"If you say so." Ari grinned at the Californian girl who he'd taken a shine to. Kate was seventeen, four years younger than Ari, but you didn't really notice the age difference as when they had spoken to each other, they seemed to have suddenly 'clicked.'

Kate smiled and waited for Tony to pay for their popcorn and then bought a box of medium-sized sweet popcorn for her and Ari.

"There." She smiled at Ari. "Drink?"

"You should not have paid, Caitlin," Ari admonished. "I will pay for the drinks."

"You don't have to!" Kate began, but Ari cut her off.

"I do." He smiled at her. "To drink?"

Kate thought about it for a moment. "Just a Diet Coke, please." Ari went up to buy Kate's drink. Meanwhile, Ziva and Tony were ordering their own drinks.

"Tony, you just paid for the popcorn." Ziva complained, "You don't have to pay for everything!"

"Let him pay, Ziva." Ari grinned and Ziva glared at her.

"Thank you, Ari. At least someone has some sense;" Here, Tony glared at Ziva. "My treat, I am paying. Okay?"

Ziva was going to pay when Ari leaned down and whispered in her ear. She was quiet and didn't say what she was going to. Tony wondered what Ari had said.

Once they all had their drinks, they sat on the couches and waited for the film to start so they could take their seats.

"Did you see Twilight?" Kate asked Ari, who shook his head.

"No, but I remember Ziva read the book once, I think." Ziva scrunched up her face.

"The book is so badly written. It's abominable! Good idea, but she cannot write." She complained, and then brightened, "at least the film was better."

"All to see New Moon please come and be seated." A woman of about 34 smiled at everyone waiting. There was a group of boys also waiting, who shook their heads.

"As if!" One of them replied. Ari, Kate, Ziva and Tony stood up and followed the woman into the darkened movie theatre. Tony handed her their tickets.

"24H, 25H, 26H, and 27H." The woman read, and then lead them to the very back where the luxury seating was. "Here we are."

She ripped off part of their tickets, and then handed them back to Tony.

"Enjoy the film." She smiled at the group, and then walked back down the steps.

Ten minutes later, the adverts for the film began. To the group's intense surprise, they were the only people watching the film.

"They obviously watched Twilight." Tony joked, implying that the first film was so intensely bad no one else came back for the sequel. Ziva slapped him on the leg with the back of her hand.

"Be quiet." She told him, narrowing her eyes. Tony pulled her toward him so her head was on his shoulder.

The movie began.

Ziva and Kate chuckled when Bella cut her finger on the wrapping paper, since they knew what was going to happen. When Jasper launched himself at Bella, Tony rolled his eyes.

"You knew that was going to happen." He complained, and was immediately shushed by Kate and Ziva. When Edward pushed Bella into the glass, Kate smirked.

"That's gotta hurt." She commented, and Ziva laughed.

They got to the part when Edward left Bella, and Kate and Ziva pretended to sniff theatrically.

"How sad." Tony said sarcastically.

"Zivy, who's your favorite Twilight boy?" Kate asked, and unconsciously leaned into Ari. Ziva noticed the nickname Kate had used.

"Probably… Kellan Lutz." She replied.

"Who?" Tony looked confused.

"Emmett." Ziva explained, as if he was stupid.

"Ziva! It's so Robert Pattinson!" Kate argued, and Ziva laughed.

"He looks permanently stoned!" Ziva retorted.

"She does have a point, Caitlin." Ari agreed with his sister.

"Now that is dumb." Tony commented at Bella lying on the forest floor.

"That is pretty stupid." Ziva agreed, and Tony tried not to think that Ziva herself had slept rough when she'd run away. But, obviously, Ziva was tougher he conceded.

Ziva took a sip of her drink and then screwed up her face.

"Ew!" She exclaimed, and put her drink where Tony's drink had been and took his. "Wrong drink."

Tony laughed at her mistake. He knew that Ziva only like Diet Coke and hated Pepsi, but he'd accidentally put them the wrong way round.

"Tony!" Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, but Tony kissed her forehead and pulled her backwards so she was leaning on him.

By the end of the film, both the girls were settled into the boys. Kate hadn't realized that she'd been leaning on Ari until he shifted when the credits came on.

"Sorry!" In the dark, Ari only just made out Kate's blush. Luckily, by the time the lights came up, the blood had receded from her cheeks and she was her normal complexion.

Tony drank the last of his Pepsi and Ziva upended her Coke. Kate took half of the last popcorn and offered the rest to Ari.

"No thank you, Caitlin." Ari smiled gratefully at her, and picked up his drink and finished it.

"Where are we going now?" Tony asked as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Do you want to go get something to drink and sit by the lake?" Ziva suggested, glancing at her brother, who nodded.

"I will be back in a minute." Ari turned and walked away. Kate looked after him curiously.

"Where is he going?" She asked, and Ziva grinned.

"You will find out when he gets back. He will meet us by the lake." Ziva said, as they began to head toward the lake that Tony had showed her as they passed it to get to school.

They stopped just outside of the lake to wait for Ari. Five minutes later, he walked up to them. He threw something to Ziva and she caught it deftly.

"For you." She handed one to Kate, caught another and handed one to Tony. "For you."

She caught one for herself, and then Ari approached, smiling.

"Alcohol?" Kate asked, reading the label.

"You'd be able to drink legally in Israel next year." Ari said. "Instead I had to wait an extra three years here."

"Thanks, Ari." Tony grinned. "Shall we go?"

Tony linked arms with Ziva, and to Kate's surprise Ari put his arm around her shoulders. They walked into the park and headed toward the pavilion by the lake.

"Woah…" Kate breathed. The lake was lit up with colored lights.

"That is spectacular." Ari agreed.

"And guess who designed them." Ziva grinned.

"Who?" Tony asked. "And how do you know?"

"Well, Laurence McGee is a councilor." Ziva began. "McGee designed the lighting. He told me."

"It's beautiful." Kate said.

"I think it's amazing." Ziva agreed. Tony kissed Ziva on the lips, and they walked off to sit at the edge of the pavilion. Ari looked at Kate.

"My view is beautiful too." He whispered, smiling at her. Kate looked back into his eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

Ziva leaned into Tony, also smiling.

"They are cute, yes?" She asked Tony.

"Very." Tony agreed as Ari kissed Kate on the cheek.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yum. Tiva and Kari! I'm happy at least. I hope you are too. That was Twilight loving and bashing in the same chapter :P Ziva's voice on Twilight is my own thoughts on it. I'm still going to see the movie when it comes out though!**_

_**Choices:**_

**In the car crash, where should Abby be?**

**A:** _In the car with them_.

**B:** _With Ziva._

**C:** _At school._


	10. Akrab

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! So far, chapter 3 and 4 seemed to have got the most reviews, and unfortunately the review count seems to have been deteriorating lately… Keep up the reviews people!**_

_**BUT, on a happier note, I have reached 100 reviews! I love you guys =D  
**_

* * *

When they got to Abby's, Ziva knocked on the door. The young boy, who she had gathered was Abby's brother, answered the door. He smiled at them and waved before turning away, leaving the door open. Ziva glanced back at the others; Gibbs was waiting in the car outside.

She shrugged and walked in.

When they saw the scene, they all smiled. Abby was watching the TV, and her brother was sitting next to her. They were watching a movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, but in the corner of the TV there was a woman signing the words. Talia's head was in Abby's lap and she was obviously fast asleep.

"Hi guys." Abby said turning to them. She paused the movie, but didn't shift too much so she didn't wake up Talia.

"Hey Abby." Ziva smiled, "Is that your brother?"

Abby looked as Ziva gestured toward the boy.

"Yeah." She said, signing it with her hands too so her brother could understand. "His name is Julian and he is twelve."

Ziva waved at Julian, and he grinned and waved back. He signed something to Abby.

"He says you're very pretty and your little sister is very sweet." Ziva smiled warmly at the boy.

"How do I say thank you?" She asked Abby, who signed something that looked almost as if she was blowing a kiss. Ziva repeated the gesture towards Julian who signed something back.

"He says you are a quick learner." Ziva laughed.

"I think we should be getting Talia home." She said, and went to pick up Talia. When she lifted the little girl, Talia awoke.

"You didn't come and say good night!" She accused her big sister.

"I am." Ziva explained. "Now."

Now that Talia was awake, Ziva set the little girl's feet on the ground and signed 'thank you' to Abby.

"You're welcome." Abby said and signed simultaneously, and Ziva, Talia, Tony, Kate and Ari waved to her and Julian as they left her house. They walked down the steps up to the house and headed toward Gibbs' car. Ziva and Talia got into the front seat, and Kate, Ari and Tony in the back.

"Hello, Talia." Gibbs smiled at the little girl. "Did you have fun?"

"Abby is very, very nice." Talia said solemnly, looking up at the agent. He smiled back down at her.

"Are you tired?" He asked her, and she shook her head stubbornly. "Oh, I'm sure you are."

Gibbs' words proved true in the end, as when they arrived at the David's house, Talia was fast asleep on Ziva's lap. When he looked round, Kate was asleep on Ari's shoulder too. Ari shook her gently by the shoulder.

"Caitlin? Caitlin." Kate looked blearily up at him. "I have to go now."

"Okay." Kate smiled as Ari got out of the car. "Good night, Ari."

"Laila tov [1], Caitlin." Ari leaned down and kissed her forehead, before closing the door. Ziva gently lifted Talia out of the car and headed for the house. Ari unlocked the door and they slipped into the house quietly. Ziva carried Talia up to her room, and dressed the sleeping girl in her pajamas and laid her on the bed. Ari walked in and tucked Talia up.

Ziva leaned over her sleeping sister and kissed her forehead. "Laila tov, Tali. Ani ohevet otach. [2]" She stood up and embraced her brother.

"Ani ohevet otacha, Ari. [2]" She pressed her face into her big brother's shoulder. She had always felt she could trust him, and he acted more like a father sometimes. Ari kissed his sister's forehead, and gently removed a tear that was on her cheek.

"Ani ohev otach [2] achot [3]." Ari hugged Ziva tightly. It was a beautiful picture; a sleeping baby sister next to the two embracing siblings. Any photographer would have wanted to capture the moment.

"I have to go." Ziva pulled apart from her brother, tears making her eyes sparkle.

"Laila tov, Zaya." Ari stared after his sister as she descended the stairs. The door shut behind her, and he sat down on Talia's bed and stroked her hair gently, already missing his sister.

When Ziva reached the car, she sat in the back next to Kate, who had fallen asleep again, but this time on Tony's shoulder. She pressed her cheek against the cold glass of the window, and couldn't even be bothered to stop tears falling freely down her face about what she was about to do. It would rip her family apart forever.

They dropped Kate off at her home, which was a few streets away from Tony's, and then they dropped Tony off at his home. He leaned over and kissed Ziva on the lips, and wiped the tears from her face.

"I will see you bright and early tomorrow." He reminded her of what was going to happen tomorrow and she sighed as she remembered that Jenny had mentioned about the warrant for her father's arrest in the morning and the court case tomorrow.

"Good night, Tony." She smiled sadly up at him, and he walked off to his house, then turned and waved. He waved at an empty street though, Gibbs had already driven away. Tony sighed and walked into his quiet house.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out, but received no answer. Then he remembered that his mom had said she'd be away at some business conference or whatever, so she wouldn't be home. His dad would be doing what came naturally to him. Spending Tony's inheritance money on alcohol and the occasional illegal, but always expensive, substance.

He flicked off the lights as he walked through the deserted house, got ready, and then went straight to bed. That night he dreamed of Ziva, only they weren't happy dreams. Not at all.

In his dreams, or nightmares, Ziva had to leave for Israel, or died, or got kidnapped. It was a restless night for Anthony DiNozzo, with the addition of his father coming home at four in the morning, raving drunk.

Gibbs drove Ziva back to his house, and parked his car outside the garage.

"Did you have a good night?" He asked her as they walked toward the front door.

"It was fun." Ziva said. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of the next day.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Gibbs said, studying her as he unlocked the door. Ziva's mind seemed slightly detached from her body; her brain functioning on a different circuit. He pushed open the front door. "Jen?"

There was no answer, and Gibbs thought she must have gone to sleep already. "I'll go see how she is. Make yourself a drink if you want one."

Ziva watched as Gibbs headed up the stairs, and went up after him to get ready for bed. She was just getting changed into her pajamas when she heard Gibbs yell.

"**JENNY**!"

_**

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger moment! Oh I love this. I want you to guess what happened to Jenny! Mentions for anyone who gets it correct! Also, a mini survey:**_

**Which length would you prefer for my chapters?**

**A**: _Shorter_

**B**: _Longer_

**C**: _About the same as usual_

**D**: _Much_, _much_, _much longer!_


	11. Kasshat

_**A/N: Oh I love cliff hangers =]**_

_**Unfortunately, no one guessed correctly! Ah well.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! I would have made it longer, only I have hardly any time at all to write when I'm at school, so I hope this satisfies you!**_

_**Also, someone asked of the significance of the chapter names. They are the names of the zodiac in Hebrew astronomy. Hence, I would be 'Shor' since I am Taurus. 'Ari' translates as the sign 'Leo.'  
**_

* * *

Gibbs stared at the body on the floor. He dropped to the ground and tried to staunch the blood flow from the wound. Ziva arrived in the doorway and gasped.

"Call 911." Gibbs almost choked on the words, but Ziva was already dialing. "Stay with me Jenny."

"Jethro…" In fleeting consciousness Jenny registered her husband with her.

"Stay with me Jenny." Gibbs begged. "Don't do this to me!"

"They are coming." Ziva snapped her phone shut and hurried to Jenny's side. She grabbed one of Gibbs' shirts from a pile of just-washed clothes, and ripped it into strips. She behind to wind them tightly around the wound in Jenny's side, effectively compressing the wound, but causing to make Jenny scream as the pain awoke her for a moment. Gibbs felt that his heart was ripping in two at the horrendous sound issuing form his wife's mouth.

As Ziva worked, Gibbs spoke to Jenny, and held her hand. Soon there was a knock on the door, which Gibbs found surprisingly funny for a second, before he ran downstairs and opened the door. Paramedics rushed in and up into the bedroom where Gibbs had directed them. When they opened the door, Ziva's hands were covered in blood and she was gripping Jenny's hand.

"You will be okay." She assured the director. "You will be alright, Jenny. Please. For Gibbs."

The paramedics pushed her gently out of the way as they loaded Jenny onto a gurney and hurried her out of the house and into the ambulance. Gibbs grabbed his keys and gunned the engine before driving after the ambulance. Ziva flicked open her phone and speed dialled one for Tony and told him the situation. The ambulance parked at the hospital and Jenny was rushed straight into the surgery theatre.

"Nine millimeter shot gun wound in lower abdomen." One of the guys shouted as they pushed the wheeled gurney through the swinging doors. "Code One Emergency!"

The door swung shut behind them and Gibbs stared, frozen after them. Ziva gently steered him to the waiting area, where he sat down. His expression was the same expression he'd had since Ziva had taken over bandaging Jenny.

Shocked.

Scared.

Ziva leaned over and hugged him, pressing her face deep into his shoulder. She held back her tears; she had vowed she would never cry at this like this. Where she had used to live in Israel, this was a daily occurrence. Her father would say, "America has softened you." She had to partly agree. Gibbs came to a start and wrapped his arms around Ziva, hugging her tightly. Since she had been living with them because she couldn't go home, she had been like he expected Kelly would have been. Only more… Ziva-ish.

Tony ran into the waiting room to see the two embracing, and smiled at the sight. Gibbs had never seemed the sort for emotional things, and neither did Ziva. He walked over.

"Hate to break you two up." He said, and the two looked up surprised. "But this is a waiting room."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs slapped Tony round the back of the head, and the younger man yelped, and then Tony kissed Ziva swiftly on the lips. He pulled the chair next to Ziva around so he was sitting closer to them.

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

"We don't know, Tony." Gibbs replied. If anyone had stopped to wonder why he wasn't crying, they would have thought he was uncaring, or experienced that type of thing all the time. The real reason was that the full force of what had happened hadn't really hit him completely. Soon it would.

Sooner than expected. Gibbs stood up quickly, and walked out of sight from the two teenagers before breaking into a sprint and arriving at the bathrooms just in time to fall into a cubicle and throw up the contents of his stomach. He threw up two more times, and after than that he just retched, tears running down his face. He leaned against the door, crying for his wife.

He recollected his composure, rinsed his mouth out and was in the process of washing his face when the door was pushed open.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked quietly, approaching the normally well composed man. He comforted the older man with a subtle gesture of an arm across his shoulders; a kind gesture between the two.

When Gibbs was thoroughly calm and composed, they returned to Ziva, who was heading towards them. "News?" Gibbs rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes." Ziva smiled, and Gibbs relaxed. "Critical, but stable."

"Can we see her?" Gibbs asked the most important question.

"Yes, but only one person at a time, for five minutes only." Ziva recited from memory what the nurse had informed her. "Room 365."

Gibbs hurried away, and Ziva and Tony left him to speak to his wife and followed at a more leisurely pace. They walked in silence most of the way, and only spoke once they were sitting down outside of Jenny's room. Tony broke the silence.

"Ziva…" He began. "Your hands…"

Ziva glanced down at her hands, and shuddered. She had forgotten. Her hands were now covered in crusted blood. Jenny's blood.

"That is why I was getting strange looks…" She realized and couldn't help but laugh. Short, bubbling laughs and even Tony began to smile, before breaking out into laughter too. When Gibbs walked out of the room he wondered what was so funny. So he asked them.

"I… I…" Ziva began, but couldn't speak because she'd been laughing so hard, and a stitch had formed in her side. "Ow."

"You had to be here." Tony explained, calming himself down. Gibbs slapped Ziva lightly on the cheek, and she eventually calmed down, and he sent her to wash her hands. Once she returned, Gibbs spoke again.

"Go and speak to her." Gibbs gestured towards Jenny's room. "She wants to thank you."

"For what?" Ziva started to ask, but Gibbs was already pushing her into the hospital room and closing the door behind her. Ziva almost collapsed in relief; Jenny was smiling up at her from the bed. "Jenny!"

"Ziva. My angel." Jenny smiled, and took Ziva's hand when she reached her. Ziva leaned over and hugged her carefully, trying not to shift any bandages or tubes. Jenny looked drained, her face still quite white, which was perfectly normal at the amount of blood she lost.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Ziva exclaimed, collapsing into the chair beside Jenny's bed.

"All thanks to you." Jenny smiled gratefully, and Ziva looked at her, very confused.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"The doctor says I would have died if it was not for your bandaging skills. He wants to know who did it and where they learnt it." Jenny gripped the girl's hand in her own, as hard as she could, which wasn't that hard. She was still weak.

"In Israel you grow up to learn to do things like that." Ziva said sadly, thinking of her childhood best friend, Raechel, who had died from being shot to pieces with a machine gun in a shoot out at their school in Tel Aviv.

"Ziva," Jenny began. Ziva glanced up and stared at her.

"Who did this? Was it my father?" Jenny shook her head.

"Then I know who it was." Ziva said, rising from the chair and after squeezing Jenny's hand once, she hurried from the room, past Tony and Gibbs and out into the night.

_**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews last time! I have more time to write at the weekends as I'm still at school (only 4 weeks to go!) and I'm really busy! So if I don't update, please don't hurt me! :P**_

**

* * *

Question:**

**At the end, I know what's probably going to happen. You don't. Work this question out on your incredible inquisitiveness and pick which one.**

**What **does Tony do/what happens to Tony** at the end?**

**A:**_ Gets arrested._

**B:**_ Commits suicide._

**C:**_ Other (please specify)_


	12. Gedi

_**A/N: This chapter is quite short, since I had my mom's birthday to sort out, and also I had to end the chapter on a specific note. You will understand when you read it!**_

* * *

Tony ran after Ziva, dodging nurses and equipment to catch up with her; she was walking surprisingly fast. He grabbed her arm, but she shook his hand off impatiently.

"Go away, Tony." She said, carrying on walking and not even turning to face her. He pleaded with her to tell him what she was going to do, but she refused to tell him anything about where she was going and what she was going to do when she got there. She marched out the hospital: she was on a mission.

Tony grabbed her arm one last time. "You don't have a car." He said, being dragged along behind her.

"I do not need one." Ziva said stubbornly, even though she knew well enough she did. She didn't want to admit to needing someone, especially a boy.

"You do." Tony countered, and walked straight into Ziva when she stopped suddenly.

"Do you even know where I'm going?" She asked, and he shook his head mutely. Ziva knew that she was going two places. First, home to get something from Ari. Second, a safe house in Arlington.

"No, but you are going to tell me." Tony said, jangling his keys in front of her face. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys.

"Yes, but I am driving." She knew Tony's car, and could see it a few meters away. She walked fast, Tony hurrying to catch up so he wasn't left behind.

"And I'm dead." He remembered the rumors of Ziva's driving from school and how she had driven into the fence of someone's house after driving on the wrong side of the road. Ziva grinned at him, and waved the keys irritatingly.

Twenty minutes of crazy, death-wish driving later, Ziva pulled on her house's street, but out of sight of the actual house. She dialed speed dial two for her brother, and requested that he meet her with 'Akrab' and 'Kasshat' and with her 'special set.' Tony wondered what these words meant, and what her 'special set' was. Ziva certainly didn't offer any explanation herself.

Ari met them after a few minutes.

"Why, Ziva? What's happening?" He asked her, wondering why she needed the tools.

"You will find out soon, Ari. If anyone asks, I was never here." Ziva took the items Ari held wrapped up in cloth and got back into the car. Tony followed her. "If I do not return, Ari, I love you, yes? Tell Tali I love her also. Shalom, Ari."

And with that brief goodbye, Ziva drove off, the Mustang disappearing down the street, leaving Ari staring after it, blinking hard as not to cry.

Ziva slowed as she reached a forested area, and shut off the headlights and motioned for Tony to be quiet. Tony wondered what was happening, but he was close to finding out. Ziva pulled the car to a halt, and opened the door quietly. She began to take the items out of the cloth, and Tony was horrified.

'Akrab' and 'Kasshat' were guns; a Beretta and a Para-Ordnance P14.45. Ziva spun the in her fingers, testing the weight. She checked the loads: both fully loaded and well cleaned. She put the Beretta in what looked at first like down her combat pants, but then Tony say she was wearing a gun belt, which even included ammunition.

With the Para-Ordnance, Ziva rolled up her trouser leg and secured the gun in a sheath just below her knee. The knives got sheathed in various different places, and the last one she spun so she was holding the blade and handed it handle first to Tony.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in a whisper.

"Revenge." Ziva hissed back, pushing the knife at him. "For Jenny. Now take it, it's for your own protection."

"What am _I _meant to do with it?" Tony asked.

"Just stay out of the way. It's just in case. If all goes well, only one of these will be needed." Ziva patted the Beretta at her waist, and Tony could see the killer's glint in her eyes. He knew it was no use trying to stop her, so he didn't.

"I will wait in the car. In case you need a quick getaway." He said, nodding. Ziva smiled at him, but her eyes were still cold and void of any emotion.

"Good. Just the right attitude. Now, stay here and stay out of danger. Whatever you hear, do not, I repeat, **do not **come near the house." Ziva emphasized the words. Whatever she had to do, Tony was not going to get hurt. If she had her way, he wouldn't even be here. He would be safe, far away. Nowhere near her.

She turned, and walked swiftly away. She was on a mission, and the mission was to kill.

She drew the Beretta from her waist belt, and held it aiming at the ground. She approached the house silently, making no noise, avoiding twigs snapping on the ground. The darkness enveloped her like an invisibility cloak to an outsider, but she knew that without the element of surprise, she was no match for a Mossad agent. Even if Michael was **ex-**Mossad, you never forgot your training.

She pressed herself close up against the wall of the safe house she had helped her father set up for Michael when he had come to America to protect Eli David. Her father knew he had enemies, and he needed protection. They had set him up a safe house, and her father had been led to believe that Ziva was helping him because she wanted to.

He had no idea that it was actually because Ziva had been sleeping with Michael.

To get information, yes, but sleeping with him nonetheless. Michael was six years older than Ziva, but they had known each other for a long time. Michael had retired from Mossad to become the ex-Director's protection in DC, even though he had a good chance of possible coming quite close to the position of director himself if he had stayed.

Most of the lights in the house were switched off, except the one in the main lounge. Ziva pulled two hair pins that she had put in her hand, and easily picked the lock. The door swung silently open. She aimed her gun in front of her, and slipped into the kitchen.

_Clear, _she thought to herself, and silently made her way toward the lounge. The light was still on, but no one was there.

Then she saw the boards on the wall.

They were pin-boards, covered in photos of her, Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Abby, McGee, Kate, Ari and Talia.

_My father has been spying on me, _Ziva realized with shock. The last photo on the board was of Jenny, bleeding on the floor of the Gibbs' bedroom. _The bastard._

She stepped forward to look closer, when she heard a sound. She spun around, the gun steady in her hand, ready to shoot.

"Did you think I would be that easy, Ziva David?" Michael Rivkin smirked at her, lowering his own gun a fraction so it now aimed directly at her forehead.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ah, the joys of Michael Rivkin. Did you realize he was going to be included? I wonder what's going to happen now. I know! You don't! Have a guess!**_

_**Review!**_

_**There is no question for this chapter really, I'll try and include one soon.**_


	13. D'li

_**A/N: I got hardly any reviews for the last chapter! You meanies! I made this chapter a little longer. Slightly angsty, I guess, but it's all good! I hope you enjoy it, and please review, review, review!**_

* * *

"I haven't seen you for a while, Ziva David." Michael smirked evilly, a killer's cold glint reflecting in his eyes. Ziva stared back unflinching. She knew she could pull the trigger now, but this way she wouldn't get to know why. Why he had shot Jenny.

"Shalom to you also, Michael." Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Throw your gun away." He ordered her. She shook her head; did he think she was stupid?

"Never." She growled, and he shot the floor between her feet, and then held his gun out, pointing at the floor.

"Drop it." He ordered her again, and she dropped the Beretta onto the floor. He dropped his gun to the floor also, and started toward her. She automatically moved backward, but unfortunately behind her there was nowhere to go.

Meanwhile, Tony had heard the gunshot. He waited a while, and when Ziva didn't return, he got out of the car, and began to make his way through the darkness, following where Ziva had disappeared a few minutes earlier. He dropped to the ground and army crawled toward the light shining out of the window. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He set it to video mode, and poked the camera just so he could see through the window. He began filming the scene between Rivkin and Ziva. The words were almost unheard, but Tony was sure McGee could do something about that.

Inside the safe house, Michael pushed Ziva up against the pin board, holding her by her shoulders. She tried to move, but was unable to as Michael was considerably stronger.

"Why, Michael? Why?" Ziva asked him, staring directly into his eyes, and trying to see past the murderous exterior to find a way to burrow underneath to thick skin to attack his vulnerabilities.

"Why what?" Michael asked, looking at her confusedly.

"Why did you kill Jenny?" She asked, emphasizing Jenny's name.

"Jenny?" Michael asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Jennifer Gibbs." Ziva remembered the woman's full name. "Director of NCIS."

"Oh. That bitch." Michael smirked. "Because she was in the way of our plans."

"What plans?" Ziva pressed him for information. She doubled over as Michael punched her hard in the stomach.

"Stop asking questions." He growled, and grabbed her collar and dragged her upright.

"She hadn't done anything that Papa hasn't already brought on himself." Ziva spat in the man's face. Michael glared at her, fuming. Ziva braced herself as his knee connected with her already painful stomach and his strong right hand smashed into the side of her face.

"Do not talk about your father like that, you ungrateful little bitch." He grabbed her hair and dragged her into the middle of the room. He let go of her.

"Jenny had nothing to do with this." Ziva emphasized once again, and Michael grabbed her throat.

"Shut **up**!" He yelled at her, and Ziva tried to breathe in what little oxygen she could. Finally he released her throat and she gasped as she breathed freely once more.

"Why, Michael?" Ziva shouted. "Why?"

"Your father has plans for you." Michael spat in her face. "Special plans."

"Just tell me." Ziva pretended to beg. Outside, Tony wondered why she wasn't fighting Michael; why she was just standing there accepting his punches. He tried not to wince when Michael grabbed Ziva by her hair and shirt and threw her to the ground. He felt his own pain at the pain showing on Ziva's face as her back hit the ground hard. Michael knelt over her, and Ziva made herself look directly at him.

"Your time in America has softened you, Ziva David." Michael laughed; it was a horrible laugh that sent shivers down the spines of both Tony and Ziva. "Your father wants you to become the first female director of Mossad. NCIS would just get in the way. Director Shepard was getting in your father's way, and we cannot have something like that happening, can we?"

"I do not want to be Director of Mossad." Ziva spat his words right back in his face. "I don't give a _shit _about what my father wants, I will do what I want and that is **final**."

"Oh no it isn't." Michael grinned. "I always wanted this moment."

Ziva and Tony both simultaneously wondered what Michael was going to do. They soon found out.

Michael drew out a knife from a sheath that Tony hadn't noticed before, and raised it above his head to stab down into Ziva's chest. Tony stood up quickly.

"**ZIVA!**" He shouted, and in that moment that Michael was distracted, Ziva bent her leg and pulled out her gun. In one swift movement she removed the safety catch and shot Michael three times in the chest. She gasped as the air was pushed out of her lungs and he landed heavily on top of her. She pushed him off of her, and, breathing heavily, lay on the floor. Her white shirt was horribly messed up with blood patches from where Michael had fallen on her.

Tony ran into the house and knelt beside her.

"Ziva? Ziva? Are you alright?" he gasped, leaning over her. Ziva glared at him and struggled to get up. Tony helped her upright.

"I told you to **stay out of the way**." Ziva shouted at him. "Don't you listen? I said whatever you hear, _do not _come near! Didn't you hear?"

Tony was surprised at the anger in Ziva's voice.

"You could have been **killed, **you stupid idiot!" Ziva was practically screaming now.

"I saved your fucking life!" Tony swore back at her, and then caught her and she took a step forward and her legs collapsed under her.

"I did not need saving, Tony. I was doing fine on my own." Ziva growled as she regained her balance, pushing Tony away from her. "I did not need your help."

Tony waves his phone in her face, which had video evidence of everything that had happened.

"I have evidence." He informed her, smiling. "How were you going to prove he tried to kill her?"

Ziva lifted her shirt, and Tony wondered what she was doing. Then, she pulled a recording device off of her chest and threw it to him.

"I am not just a killer anymore." She said, and Tony was confused at what she meant by 'anymore.' He had no idea that Ziva's father had been using her in undercover operations in Mossad since she was eleven. She had killed people before, but he didn't know. "I am an investigator."

Tony smiled at this.

"Now may I go home?" Ziva said, and Tony looked at her, his eyes full of pity for her. She looked broken.

"Home. David home or Gibbs home?" Tony asked her.

"Gibbs." Ziva only had the strength to say one word before she pitched forward into Tony's arms. He caught her, but she was surprisingly heavy. He suspected it was all muscle, he had seen her body and it didn't have one ounce of fat anywhere. He hoisted her up into his arms after manoeuvring the listening device and the cell phone into his pockets.

He staggered out of the safe house. He had decided that the name 'safe house' did not apply to this building any more. It was by no means safe at all.

He carried Ziva to the car, and laid her across the backseats, securing the seatbelts over her. He kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair gently, before getting into the driving seat and driving off to the Gibbs' house. He arrived and parked outside the front door. Ziva still hadn't come round, so he carried her into the deserted house.

He laid her on the couch, and cleaned up her cuts. Since she was unconscious, he reset her nose so it would set straight and the moving of the bones wouldn't hurt her. Still, the sounds of the bones moving into place made him convulse in disgust. He put ointment on her bruises and cuts, and bandaged the more serious ones.

Once he had finished caring and 'playing doctor' to Ziva, he picked up the house phone and dialled Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Came the familiar voice.

"It's Tony." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Ziva." Tony said. "We have some evidence about who killed Jenny."

"When can we bring the bastard in for questioning?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"Uhh…" Tony began, unsure how to approach the question. "Ziva had to kill him."

"What the hell, DiNozzo?" Gibbs exclaimed loudly, and received a shushing from the nurse tending to Jenny.

"He was going to kill her!" Tony said in Ziva's defence.

"Alright, DiNozzo." Gibbs conceded. "I'll be there soon and we'll get the evidence to NCIS."

"Okay, boss." Gibbs smiled at Tony's new name for him. "Only, currently Ziva's unconscious…"

"Whatever, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "When she comes round, remind her killing the bastards is **MY **job."

_**

* * *

A/N: I love Gibbs' line. I just had to include that one! **__**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Now…**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	14. Dagim

_**A/N: Your reviews are dropping… is it something I said?**_

_**And also, there is one anonymous reviewer that really needs to get a life because leaving cruel and hateful reviews isn't at all nice, and if you don't like my story then **_**why do you read it?**

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Gibbs pushed open the door to his house and walked inside, heading for the living room where Tony had told him they would be. The door was open and he walked straight in. he took in the sight. Ziva was half sitting up, with various cuts and bandages on her body. She was reading the book he had left on the low table near the couch.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, and Ziva looked up, startled. She was surprised that she hadn't heard him come in.

"In the kitchen, making coffee." Ziva screwed up her nose. "He needs to learn how to make a cup of tea."

Gibbs chuckled, and walked off to speak to Tony. He arrived at the kitchen, and Tony was just pouring hot water over coffee granules. There were three mugs. Tony finished pouring the water and added a small bit of sugar to one mug and about four spoonfuls of sugar to another, which Gibbs suspected was Tony's own mug. Tony wordlessly handed Gibbs a mug of coffee, without turning around. Gibbs took the mug.

"DiNozzo, you're learning." Gibbs said, commenting on how Tony had not seen him there but known he was there.

"I heard you talking to Ziva. I knew you'd be here soon." Tony smirked, and Gibbs smiled. "How is she?"

"Awake." Gibbs said. "Looks bruised and battered. Happier."

Tony picked up the remaining mugs of coffee and walked through to where Ziva was. Gibbs brought up the rear after stealing a bag of Aero Bubbles from Jenny's supposedly secret chocolate stash. Gibbs sat in an armchair opposite the two teenagers. Ziva was still in the position she had been when he arrived, only her feet were now a little more elevated as they were on Tony's lap.

Gibbs ripped off the top of the chocolate bag. He offered them to Ziva, and she took a few, and then passed them to Tony. Tony then passed them back to Gibbs, who put them on the low table. They sat in silence for a while, the coffees gently steaming where they sat on the low table. Gibbs finally broke the silence.

"Ziva." He began, and she looked up.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"If you ever pull anything like that ever again, I am going to kick your butt all the way back to Israel." Gibbs said, being completely serious. She had been in more danger than he thought she realized. "Understand?"

Ziva nodded mutely, and then after Gibbs was waiting for a while, added, "I understand."

"Good." Gibbs smiled, "I'm glad we're all settled on that score then. Because killing the bastard who shot my wife is **MY **job. Yes?"

Ziva nodded again, ignoring the twanging pain reverberating through her body every time she moved. Unfortunately, her emotionless face of no pain did not past Gibbs' radar system, and he looked at her sadly.

"I'll get you some painkillers." He stood and walked out from the room, leaving Tony and Ziva to themselves.

The next day, Ziva was already back on her feet and went to school with Tony, Abby and McGee also, to their surprise and to Gibbs' expectancy. He knew Ziva well. Something like this wouldn't keep her away from school.

Throughout the day, Tony let Ziva use him as a pack horse, seeing as Gibbs had made him, McGee and Abby promise to make Ziva use the crutches he had supplied her with. The 'official' story to the class was that Ziva had fallen down the stairs, although Tony wasn't sure how many believed that. Ziva wasn't at all careless.

By the end of the day, Tony could tell Ziva was thoroughly pissed off with the crutches, and he could tell that she was itching to do something sporty, 'preferably a five mile run' she'd informed him when she was sitting out of their sport lesson, and had picked to watch the boys play football rather than watch the girls do dance. At least that way she didn't feel too left out since she had been told she couldn't join in with the boys' football when she'd first joined instead of do dance. The only time she'd danced was ballet when she was younger.

Bad memories.

Tony had decided to be the one to sit out after half-time, and most of the boys had wolf whistled when he had sat next to Ziva. He couldn't get as close as he would have preferred, and he kept knocking Ziva's shoulder with the padding in his jersey because he kept forgetting he was in his football gear.

After Tony had showered and changed into his normal clothes, he walked Ziva to her locker and helped get her stuff together, before getting his and walking her to his car. He opened the door for her, and held her crutches for her while she got in. he pushed the door shut and put the crutches in the seat well of the backseat, leaving space for Abby and McGee, who were running up to the car, Abby's coffin shaped bag bouncing up and down while McGee hung onto his beige satchel for all it was worth.

Tony glanced at Ziva, who grinned and nodded. Tony started the engine and began to pull out of the parking space. They saw Abby and McGee's faces as they thought he was about to leave them at school with no ride home. The two not-quite-as-fit-as-they-should-be geeks began to run even faster after the car. As they neared the Mustang, Tony slowed down and waited for them. Abby pulled open the back right door and threw her bag in, annoyed with his antics.

"Tony!" She glared at him. McGee yanked open the other door and collapsed into the car.

"Bit puffed out, McFlabby?" Tony jibed, and McGee breathed heavily, thoroughly infuriated.

"I… just… had… football… you… **idiot**!" McGee huffed out, and Tony smirked and began to drive off.

"Where is Kate?" Abby asked curiously. Ziva glanced back at her.

"She is staying late at school to help Ari with something." Ziva said, smiling. She loved the relationship between her brother and the Californian girl.

"Talia?" Abby asked, and Tony drove onto the freeway.

"She went home with one of her little classmates earlier." Ziva explained. Abby feigned shock.

"The first graders can _drive_?" She asked, and Ziva burst out laughing.

"The girl's mother was driving, Abby." Tony smothered a broad smile.

Tony didn't drop Ziva off at her house straight away. They went to his house, and began on their homework there. Luckily, Tony's mother was still away and his father was out, so Tony didn't have to worry about them. They were in the middle of Tony's math homework on enlargement and translation of shapes of which Ziva was explaining to a very confused Tony, when Ziva's cell phone rang. It was Ari.

"Shalom?" Ziva flipped open her phone and spoke to her brother. "What? … Family meeting? … That is a load of crap, Ari, and you know it. … I'll be there."

Tony looked at her as Ziva snapped her phone shut, exasperated.

"What is it?" he asked, studying her hunted expression.

"Our father wants a family meeting. A full family meeting. Ima, Talia, Ari. And me." She sighed.

"I'll drive you." Tony offered, and Ziva was about to refuse when she realized it was going to be the only way she could get to her house, rather than travelling the miles on crutches, which seemed a much less appetizing idea than a drive with Tony.

"You will stay?" Ziva asked, not wanting to have to stay with her father for longer than necessary, even if her mother, brother and sister were there.

"I promise." Tony said, brushing his fingers down her cheek tenderly, before standing up, passing her a coat and grabbing one for herself. He then passed Ziva her crutches and they made there way to his car.

Tony pulled his Mustang to a halt outside the forbidding David house. Ziva took a deep breath and got out grabbing her crutches as she stood up, placing most of her weight on her right leg, as Michael had somehow managed to considerably bruise her left leg. She hadn't noticed him do it, but it ached strangely painfully, a feeling she wasn't quite used to. She didn't usually let herself notice pain… but now it all seemed different.

She unlocked the door with the key she still kept with her school locker key, even though she didn't actually really need it, seeing as she was currently living with Jenny and Jethro Gibbs. She pushed open the door, and the pair walked in. Ari's face appeared at the top of stairs, and then as he approached her, Talia's face appeared through the banisters and then ran down the stairs, past her brother and barrelled into Ziva, who winced.

"Careful, Talia. Do not damage Zaya more than she is already." Ari warned the almost six year old gently, as he headed toward his sister, his dark brown eyes seeking the truth in hers.

"Sorry, Ziva-lev." Talia said sincerely, letting go of Ziva. She looked up at Tony. "Tony!"

"Hello, Tali." Tony led her away gently so Ari and Ziva could talk. "Ziva says you have some special news."

Talia grinned up proudly at him.

"I've moved up to first grade!" She announced. "They said I was too clever for kindergarten, so they moved me up!"

"That's amazing!" Tony enthused, and Talia's grin grew at his praise.

"I say it because Ziva and Ari always read to me." Talia explained, and was about to take Tony upstairs to show him her book collection, when Eli David walked into the hallway.

"Children, children." He rubbed his hands together, smiling. "And an extra one."

He glared disapprovingly at Tony, who met his stare unflinchingly. Ari and Ziva were surprised. Almost no one could meet Eli David's glare without flinching unless they'd had to live with it.

"You will wait here while I speak to my family." He instructed Tony, before herding his children into the living room, where their mother was already waiting for them. Ziva took one glance back at Tony, who smiled encouragingly, before Eli shut the door.

"Children, children, children." Eli began. "I have an announcement to make."

Ziva's hands found Ari and Talia's beside her and they gripped hands together tightly. Meira David stared down at her own firmly clasped hands.

"We are moving back to Israel." Eli said, and Ziva jerked her head up to meet her father's eyes. They were cold and emotionless, like normal.

"No." She said, and Ari looked at his father too.

"No." He said also, and Eli's face grew angry.

"What? NO? You have no choice!" He shouted, angry that his children were disobeying him.

"Actually yes we do." Ari said. "We are legal adults. We can live on our own."

"And what about your little sister?" Eli said manipulating them.

"I want to live with Mommy." Talia said softly.

"See? Tali is coming with us." Eli said triumphantly.

"No!" Talia shouted. "Stay in America! Daddy goes to Israel. Mommy and Tali and Ziva and Ari to stay here."

"You little..." Eli began, and took a step toward his youngest daughter, but found Ari and Ziva blocking his way. Talia's innocent little girl words had brought a sudden change over Meira, and had alerted her to what she needed to do. She walked out of the room, and as she passed Tony, she said to him,

"Will you help me pack, son?" Tony nodded and followed her upstairs to pack everything she and Talia would need. When they got back downstairs, Ari and Ziva were holding Talia tightly to them, and Eli was still shouting at his family.

"Eli." Meira said, and Eli turned to face her, and saw the suitcases and bags they had.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, and Meira motioned for Ari to pack his things also. Ziva already had everything she needed. Meira stared at her husband for a while, holding back her tears. Years ago, she had loved him. Then he had begun to get possessive. And violent. Finally, Ari joined them with his own bags. Talia ran over to her mother. Meira held her to her.

"I'm leaving, Eli." she said. "We all are."

"You can't-" Eli began, but she cut him off, which surprised him more than anything. She never interrupted him!

"Yes we can. Goodbye, Eli." And with that, Ziva, Ari, Talia, Meira and Tony walked out of the front door and into the darkening evening sky. The door closed firmly behind them.

Eli stared at the door, and it was only then that he realized that he had just lost his family.

Forever.

_**

* * *

A/N: Quite a long chapter [for me] but I had to get in the family thing. I made up the David mom, by the way. Did you like it? I rather hope so!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**It may get a bit too busy to write in future, as I have rehearsals, piano theory exam, singing exam, math exam, drama performance, school performance, tennis trips… blah, blah, blah… So apologies if I fail to update.**_


	15. Nisan

_**A/N: So about the Ziva isn't a legal adult yet, whatever. All will be explained in this chapter [go on, read and find it!]. Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

James looked up as a woman in her mid-thirties and a young girl of about five walked into the estate agents. He closed the book he was writing down the transactions of the day in with a pen marking the page. He stood and walked over to them. He shook the woman's; who he suspected was the girl's mother, hand.

"My name is James Vincent. May I help you?" He asked politely, and the woman smiled gratefully.

"We are looking for a new house. Apartment." She corrected herself. "Just something small, it is just the two of us."

James noticed her accent sounded slightly foreign, her English slightly broken in places. He also noticed that she was his age, and very, very pretty. And single.

"Of course, this way ma'am." He led the woman and her daughter to his desk, and pulled a large binder out of underneath his desk. The woman wondered why he needed a binder, most places were computerized. James opened the binder at a certain page and turned it so the woman could see the photos. He noticed the little girl wrinkle her nose up.

"Hya k'ti maid, Ima." She said, and James looked temporarily confused, thinking the girl was speaking English. Then he realized she was speaking in a foreign language. It sounded… Arabic? Russian? Something like that.

_**Definition**__**: It is very small, mother.**_

"Ani ivch. Abel atah ivah l'mah." The woman squeezed the little girl's hand, but the girl still looked annoyed.

_**Definition**__**: I know. But you know why.**_

"Do you have any a little further away from East Capitol Street?" The woman asked, and James flicked through the binder and showed her a different page.

"Ma'am?" He glanced up at her face. She was smiling slightly. It was a small apartment in a converted town house, previously owned by a young couple who had wanted to move to something larger. The town house was in a circle of houses that were protected from the outside world by an electronic gate controlled by a door man as well.

"How much does that cost?" The woman asked, getting out a purse from her bag. James pointed at the numbers at the bottom of the page.

"Seventy-five thousand and seventy-three dollars, Ma'am." James informed her, and the woman nodded.

"When can we move in?" She asked, and James was quite shocked.

"You can pay for it now, we'll get all the paperwork out the way, and you should be able to move in tomorrow if you have the money…" He said, the sentence disappearing into thin air when the woman brought out a roll of bank notes. They were all hundreds and thousands and the woman counted out a large wedge of notes and handed them over. James took out a key, and opened the safe next to his desk.

He then picked up a stamp and pressed in on an ink pad before stamping a large red 'SOLD' onto the page of the apartment in the binder.

"Good doing business with you, ma'am. If you would just come over here and complete some paperwork." He led her over to another desk, and searched through some files before finding the appropriate papers. "Just complete these and sign on the correct lines and date where needed, if you would be so kind."

Her writing was very neat and exact, as if it wasn't the normal alphabet she used. From how she spoke to her daughter and vice versa, he suspected it wasn't the alphabet she normally used either. Her signature was in 'weird' characters, certainly not the Roman alphabet. They were finished with a flourish.

_Mem._

_Tsere._

_Yod._

_Resh._

_Aleph._

"Thank you, Ma'am." James smiled as she handed back the completed paperwork.

"No need to call me ma'am." The woman smiled. "Call me Meira. Meira Da-… Vosskühler."

Meira smiled as she left her husband behind with her married surname as she reverted to her maiden name.

"Good to do business with you, Miss Vosskühler." James smiled. "I hope to see you tomorrow, so you may move in to your new house."

"Thank you, James." Meira smiled triumphantly, and turned to leave, catching hold of Talia's hand as she turned. "Come on, Tali."

Talia stared up at James, eyeing him warily. She didn't like him; he was strange.

"I don't like you." She informed him solemnly, before turning and pulling her mother outside.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were lounging about together on Tony's bed, while Ari sat typing away at the computer, Kate sitting next to him, balancing on the edge of the chair. Their housing situation was covered for the while. Ziva would stay with Gibbs and Jenny until her eighteenth birthday, which was only one month away, and Kate had said Ari could live with her, as she had told her parents his father had kicked him out of the house with 'no money and no place to live!'

Tony cold understand why Mr. and Mrs. Todd had given in to their daughter's pleading. For a start, Kate was amazingly persuasive, and secondly, her parents were surprisingly lenient at friends staying over for more than a few nights.

"What do you think, Zaya?" Ari asked, leaning back in the chair, his arm slung around Kate's shoulder, pulling her closer into him. Ziva leaned up on one elbow.

"Hmm?" She said, tiredly. Tony had been stroking her hair gently, and she had been beginning to get very sleepy just lying there.

"Bya hanah." Ari said, beckoning Ziva over. She sighed and reluctantly got up off the bed and wandered over.

_**Definition**__**: Come here.**_

"Ken, Ari?" She glanced at the screen. "Houses."

_**Definition**__**: Ken = Yes**_

"I was looking at ones around this area." Ari smiled at Kate and squeezed her hand.

"Not bad…" Ziva admitted, even though in her eyes the house was slightly small. "I guess we cannot have a more expensive house… unless…"

"What?" Ari said, turning to stare at his sister. "No killing, no stealing and especially no night time bank robbery."

"I was not thinking of anything like that!" Ziva answered indignantly, although she had been considering a small time bank robbery to give her sister a better life without their father.

"What then?" Ari asked curiously.

"Well, we can both get jobs. In a month we could make a lot, I mean you could do many jobs, Ari. I am sure Gibbs would offer you a job, and maybe me." Ziva said, smiling at the thought of Ari working under Gibbs' strict rules.

"Well, you could always ask." Ari admitted, and took one last look at the house.

"It is a lot of money to make in one month, Zee-vah." Tony reminded her, and Ziva smiled at him.

"I know. A bank robbery would me more and faster, but the bank might get a little upset." She said sadly, and then laughed at Kate's expression. "I am allowed to joke, yes?"

"Jesus, Zee!" Kate exclaimed. "I thought you were serious!"

"It is a very Ziva thing, I admit." Tony said, and yelped when Ziva took a running leap at him from where she was standing and landed on him.

"Oh shh." She said, sitting up and smirking. She picked her phone up off the bedside table and speed dialled three.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said into the phone.

"Shalom." Ziva said cheerily, and Gibbs pursed his lips warily.

"What are you after, Miss David?" He said suspiciously.

"A job." Ziva said. "For me and Ari."

Gibbs was momentarily stunned.

"At NCIS?" He asked.

"Why else would I be calling you?" Ziva replied drily and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I could use someone like Ari on our team… admittedly, we do have a space. And I'm sure we could get you an apprenticeship with Amy in the forensics lab." He said, and before Ziva could complain, he added, "and I'm sure you could be a field agent on occasion."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva smiled broadly and showed Ari a thumbs up; surprised it was working so well.

"Although you are only allowed to work **after school and at weekends**." Gibbs emphasized, and Ziva sighed theatrically.

"I'm sure I can manage."

_**

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if the job thing would work. They have American citizenships, OKAY? =D And Ziva could only get an apprenticeship as she isn't eighteen. Yet.**_

_**Good news! I got a scholarship interview today! Yaay!**_

Also, **HGM2000, **I'm sorry but I can't reply to your message as you have _disabled private messaging._So that's why I haven't replied.

_**ZIVA'S SPEED DIAL SO FAR:**_

**One**: _Tony_

**Two:** _Ari_

**Three**: _Gibbs_

**Five**: _Abby_


	16. Iyar

_**A/N: Yaay! For my textiles class fashion show at school to go with my tie I get to dress like Ziva [basically how I normally dress] and to go with my bag I GET TO DRESS LIKE ABBY :L it's going to be AWESOME.**_

_**Message me if you want to see the tops I might wear, I wanna also see which one you think I should wear. Lol.**_

_**This chapter you get to meet NCIS. And there's Kari =)  
**_

* * *

Ari woke up on Sunday morning with his arms around Kate and her legs wrapped around his waist. He thought back to the Friday night and smiled. Kate stirred slightly and Ari looked at her beautiful face as her eyes fluttered open, tired from not going to bed until one in the morning.

"Boker tov, Caitlin." Ari kissed her forehead gently, and she smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Ari." Kate sighed happily, and lay back into Ari's arms. He pulled her tighter to him, and she nuzzled her face into his neck and inhaled his 'Ari' scent. He stroked her hair gently. There was a harsh rap on the door, and Ari sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Wake up, Ari. Agent Gibbs will be here in half an hour to pick you up for work." Kate's mother, Melina Todd called through the closed door, and Kate bit her lip. Her mom knew that she had slept with Ari instead of him being in his room? She had some explaining to do to her dad later.

Ari stood up from the bed, and Kate marvelled at his body as the sheets dropped away. He was just wearing boxers, and from the training he did everyday, often with Ziva, had left him with a powerful, toned and muscular body.

And, boy, did she love it.

"May I use your shower?" Ari asked politely, and Kate nodded. As Ari closed the door behind him, she contemplated the last night. It hadn't been sex; they hadn't gone as far as that. Not yet. Kate's parents didn't believe in sex before marriage, and neither had she. Ari said his father didn't believe in dating anyone you weren't going to marry as it was pointless. She remembered what he had thought of his father's view.

"_Complete bullshit." Ari said, and Kate laughed. "Complete and utter."_

"_Don't you date someone to see what they're like, sort of?" Kate said, and Ari nodded, pulling her closer to him._

"_I guess. I mean, Papa is all about the 'I get you a wealthy girl whose father I trust and you marry her, no arguing' sort of thing." Ari sighed._

"_I guess you're not really into that, then?" Kate guessed, grinning._

"_There is only one person I want to marry." Ari revealed, and lifted her chin so he could kiss her._

She listened to the water running and got up to change her clothes. She put on a light summery dress. It was white cotton, with embroidered swirly patterns in random places in red and black thread. After a few seconds, the water was shut off, and Kate sat in front of her dressing table and started to brush her hair.

Soon, the bathroom door was opened and Ari walked out to grab some clothes from where he had left in Kate's room. Just in case. Kate found herself hoping that he would accidentally drop the towel, until she caught herself thinking like that and mentally admonished herself for such thoughts.

Needless to say, she didn't have to wait for long as Ari simply got changed in front of her, to her surprise.

"Not embarrassed in changing in front of a girl?" She teased, and Ari walked over, currently topless, and caught her head between his hands and tilted it backward so he was looking right at her.

"Not at all." He smirked, and kissed her on the lips. Upside-down.

"If only you could skip work…" Kate said dreamily, smiling up at Ari sweetly.

"I would if I could, Caitlin. You know that." Ari smiled, and then the doorbell rang. "I guess I'm being summoned."

Kate stood up, and danced after Ari, and grabbed his hand. They walked down the stairs together, and Gibbs smiled up at them.

"Shalom, Ari." He greeted the Israeli man who would now be working under him. "Morning, Kate."

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs." Ari smiled and bowed his head slightly in respect at his new boss.

"Morning, Gibbs!" Kate sure was bouncy this morning, and Gibbs wondered just exactly why she was quite so happy. It obviously had something to do with Ari. And by the mood of Mr. Todd, the two of them in the same bedroom.

"Ready for your first day of work, Agent Haswari?" Gibbs said, smiling. Ari grinned at the title.

"Stylish." Kate commented.

"Come on, or we're going to be late." Gibbs said, and turned to go back to the car. Ari turned and kissed Kate intensely, until a cough from Kate's mom separated them.

"Your father is already in a bad mood, Katie." She said, smiling. Melina had no problem with Ari and her daughter sharing a room. But her husband did.

"Nice dress, by the way." Ari smiled, and turned and left. Kate stared after him, but then heard her father slam the door and walk toward her, so she turned and ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door on him. When he knocked she yelled,

"I'm busy!"

And so it went for the rest of their day.

Ari sat in the back with Ziva, seeing as it was a Saturday, so she was working as well. Gibbs pulled into the NCIS parking lot, and walked in with Ari and Ziva in tow. He walked first to the bullpen, and pointed out the other agents already there.

"Special Agent Tommy Nando and Agent Thom McGregor. This is Agent Ari Haswari, assigned in Agent Lisa's position." Ari thought he saw sadness in the three agents' eyes, and wondered why. Gibbs motioned to a desk opposite Agent Nando's. "This will be your desk."

As he turned to leave to take Ziva to the forensics lab, he turned back round and glared at the three. "Play nice, boys." And with that, he and Ziva left for Amy's lab.

"Hello, Probie." Tommy smiled widely and shook Ari's hand.

"Probie?" Ari asked, tilting his head in confusion, and walking around to sit at his desk.

"Probationary investigator." Agent McGregor explained. "That's what I used to be called."

He narrowed his eyes at Tommy, and Ari smirked. Looked like his co-workers had a bit of a rivalry thing going on.

"Did you know the girl Gibbs had with him?" Tommy asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"She is my sister." Ari said, his eyes daring either of the men to go after his well protected sibling. "Her name is Ziva David."

Tommy opened his mouth to ask why the surnames were different, but Thom glared at him and he quickly shut up. Thom sat back down and carried on working on his computer.

"What are you McDoing, McGregor?" Tommy asked, lazing around with his feet on the table.

"Working on Kales phone records." Thom answered.

"I thought you already McDid that?"

Ziva and Gibbs walked into the lab, which was blaring out loud music. Immediately, Ziva thought of Abby. This would be her type of lab.

"Amy, you ready to meet your new apprentice?" Gibbs called out and a forensics expert that was obviously Amy ran up to him.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She said smugly.

"No. I came to flirt." Gibbs said in a deadpan voice, and Ziva suppressed the urge to laugh. Amy hit him in the shoulder and turned to Ziva.

"I'm Amy Sutton." She said, smiling.

"Ziva David." Ziva replied. "Good to meet you."

"Great to meet you too." Amy grinned. "Gibbs, have you heard my new slogan for myself?"

"Oh jeez, Amy." Gibbs rolled his eyes, and Ziva surveyed them, considerably amused.

"I am the Energizer bunny of forensic science: I never sleep and I never give up." Amy recited and Gibbs laughed.

"Abby would love to hear that one." Ziva grinned.

"Abby?" Amy looked interested. "Who, may I ask, is Abby?"

"My best friend. One of them anyway. She loves the type of music you're playing and wants to be a forensic scientist." Ziva explained, and Amy turned to Gibbs with her 'begging' face switched on.

"Gibbs…?" She pleaded and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Can I have two apprentices?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Ach Amy Sutton's awesome :P we may get some Tommy reminiscing of Lisa and Thom and Amy loveeee stuff. I hope you liked the chapter, I added extra teen Kari for HGM2000 and dizzy – in – the – izzy =)**_

_**Please review!**_


	17. Sivan

_**A/N: Your reviews are really going down; I honestly think it actually was something I said… **_

_**My mate got Be My Angel off of Cote's site and now I have it on my iPod! Yaay!**_

_**I thought I'd have more time at the weekend… That idea went out of the window!**_

* * *

Throughout the day, Ziva learnt that Amy was most certainly a woman: she could indeed multitask. She could solve a case _and _teach Ziva at the same time. By the end of the day, with some of McGregor's help, they had solved where the serial killer they were looking for was hiding from someone's phone records, had stone evidence from using bullet fingerprinting, and Gibbs, McGregor, Ziva, Ari and Tommy had gone to the warehouse where they had traced some of the phone calls from.

Gibbs had issued both Ari and Ziva with the standard issues weapons, even though Ari already had two on him, and Ziva had her trusty Beretta and her knife set. In the end, it had actually been a brother and sister job, as the two were younger and better trained in running, and they had both run after the suspect, Jorge Montano, drug baron turned serial killer of all the witnesses and the unfortunately not sequestered jury who had threatened to put him in jail for many years for committing the felony of selling drugs.

Montano was clever, but years of taking drugs and using the money he had got from selling drugs to buy alcohol had made his reactions slow and his stomach fat. Ziva easily overtook him while Ari held back a bit. Montano was reaching for what could have been a gun at his side when Ari took a flying leap and landed with his knees on the man's back. Ziva rushed to assist and as Ari pinned the man's hands behind his back and cuffed him, Ziva held his face in the dusty ground.

Gibbs arrived seconds later with Tommy, and then a few minutes later McGregor ran up, puffing and his face was bright red. While Tommy teased McGregor about not being able to run fast and being really unfit, Gibbs and Ari escorted Montano back to the car to take him to NCIS for interrogation. Ziva smirked at the two older agents' teasing; technically Tommy's teasing at McGregor. It reminded her so much of Tony and McGee.

They arrived back at NCIS and Gibbs left Montano in the interrogation room for two hours. Ziva had wondered why he did this, so she asked. His answer was that it makes it easier to get in their head when they're hungry, thirsty, cold and grumpy. She'd smiled at that one. Ari and Tommy had been 'elected' by Gibbs to keep an eye on Montano from the observation room. Ari had decided to ask Tommy on who Lisa was.

The question had made Tommy's eyes go glassy, as if he was about to cry almost. He tried to deflect the question away with a 'you don't need to know' answer, but Ari wasn't fooled by it. He subtly pressed Tommy for an answer, and finally Tommy told him. Lisa used to be in NYPD but had resigned and joined NCIS instead, along with a state house move. Ari could tell that Tommy and Lisa's relationship had been just slightly more than professional.

"And now?" Ari asked, wondering where the NYPD to NCIS agent had gone in the meantime. Tommy sighed heavily.

"She got shot." He told Ari sadly, and was about to say something else when the door to the interrogation room was slammed open. Montano jumped in his seat, and glared at Gibbs as he walked in. To Ari's intense surprise and obviously to Tommy's also, Ziva was with him. She leaned against the wall, eyeing the drug dealer with cold eyes. Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table and Montano looked up at him.

"What?" The Mexican said innocently, ignoring the blazing anger emanating from Gibbs. He smiled angelically and it was all Gibbs could do not to slap the dealer gone serial killer around the head a few times. More than a few in fact. Ziva laid out some pictures on the table. Some of the pictures were of women, some men, some even teenagers. There were about twenty photos spread over the table, but that was a fraction of the actual amount that they had come across.

"You killed these people because they were going to put you in jail. Half of them bought drugs from you on a one off, for god's sake; they had nothing to do with the courts!" Gibbs exclaimed, and pointed to one of the photos of a teenage girl of about fourteen to emphasize his point. Montano rolled his eyes and was about to say something but then Ziva slammed her hand on the table and moved Montano's face so he had to look at her.

"That girl went to my school, you sick bastard." She hissed. The girl's name was Paulina Jakowski, a quiet girl two years below her. She remembered the memorial service they'd held at the school the day after she'd been found. Loads of the people from her class had been crying and so had many people from other years. She'd kept herself to herself, but had helped people all the time and was well liked by most of the school. She'd immersed herself in charity work, while also looking after her mom at home who had multiple sclerosis and making money to support the family. No one knew where her father was, all they knew was that she had moved to America from Poland two years ago.

"So?" Montano said, completely uncaring at the girl's fate.

"She… purchased some… drugs to help stop the pain that MS caused her mom." Ziva growled, and Gibbs put a restraining hand on her shoulder before she did something like assassinate Montano.

"Ziva, go help Amy." He said, and pushed her gently towards the door. Ziva opened the door, and then turned to Montano.

"You sick, fucking bastard." She swore, before slamming to door and heading toward the lift. Ari jumped up and went to follow his sister, but Tommy caught his arm.

"Leave her be." He advised, and Ari sat back down, defeated.

By the time Ziva and Ari left work at five, Ziva was in a better mood after spending time with Amy, much to Ari's relief. Gibbs drove them to Kate's house, and dropped Ziva off there too, before returning to work again. Ari knocked on the door, and it was opened by Kate.

"Hi guys." She grinned. "I was about to go out, you coming?"

"I'll just go get changed." Ari said, motioning toward his clothing, under which he still had on a Kevlar vest from the morning's activities with Montano.

"We'll wait outside." Kate said, and she and Ziva walked down the front steps and sat on the bottom step. "Good day at work?"

"It's great." Ziva smiled. "They are all really nice."

"Great. Catch any criminals?" Kate said jokingly.

"Actually, we did." Ziva said, grinning. Kate laughed.

"You would."

"You never knew Paulina Jakowski did you?" Ziva asked, and Kate shook her head. "Oh, and is Tony coming with us?"

"I was going to head over to his house, yeah." Kate said. "And Abby's meeting us in the park with McGee. They went to some lecture on computer science at Georgetown University today or something."

"Sounds like the type of weekend thing they'd do." Ziva agreed, as the door opened and shut behind them and Ari walked down the steps and lifted the two girls to their feet.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as they all linked arms, Ziva on the right, Kate on the left and Ari in the middle.

"Tony's house." Kate said, as they headed down the road. They arrived at Tony's house after about five or ten minutes, and Ziva danced up the steps to ring the bell. Tony opened the door and smiled at her.

"You called?" He said, grinning.

"We're going to the park. Will you come with us?" Ziva asked, and a even huger grin spread across Tony's face.

"Of course." He said, grabbing the spare key from the hook by the door, walking out and pulling the door closed behind him. Ziva smiled and they made their way down to where Ari and Kate were waiting. Tony's arm was across Ziva's shoulder, and Ari and Kate still had their arms linked.

By the time they walked to the park, they had walked in the road half the way managing not to get run over somehow, and Ziva had got yelled at by a homeowner who had seen her demonstrating her aptitude at gymnastics by jumping up and doing a handstand on the boot of his car, going into a front roll and using the windscreen as a slide.

When they arrived at the park, Abby and McGee were sitting near the entrance to the park on one of the benches, talking. They didn't hear the others approaching. Ziva motioned for the others to be quiet and her and Ari stealthily crept up behind the two and pressed their fingers into the pressure points at the base of the neck.

"AGH!" McGee cried as Ari pressed the point. Abby shrieked and jumped off the bench and glared at Ziva, who was laughing.

"Ziva!" She yelled, and ran after Ziva who'd set off running. After ten minutes Ziva arrived back and sat on the bench. By the time Abby returned, Ziva had regained perfect composure.

"What took you so long?" Ziva asked sweetly, and Abby was about to throttle her, two policemen approached them.

"Abigail Sciuto?" One of them asked, and Abby's face creased in confusion and worry.

"Me." She said, moving forward a little.

"I'm afraid we have bad news."

_**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! What has happened? Guess… All will be revealed next chapter!**_

_**Review!**_


	18. Tammuz

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates, I've been so busy! I have a theory exam tomorrow as well, AGH! Wish me luck!**_

_**I went to Eastbourne yesterday to see Aegon International Tennis Tour thingy (L) I watched my doubles team win!**_

_**Yaaay for Fyrstenberg and Markowski! Fystenberg i Markowski są niesamowite! [Polish, like me.] That said Fystenberg and Markowski are amazing, for those who don't speak Polish.**_

_**And then Mariusz [Fyrstenberg] went to the practice courts, so we stalked him [great idea!] and then he took his shirt off and me and my mate were very, very happy :L**_

_**A quote:**_

_**"You may have got thirteen autographs, but we got to see the cute Polish guy strip."**_

_**Yeah, that's me. Eheh.  
**_

* * *

Abby sat in the Gibbs' lounge, her face ashen. The silence was ominous. Abby gripped a glass of water between her hands, and it was only when the glass smashed and water hit the floor, that she made any move to show she was still alive. Gibbs wondered just how hard her grip on the glass must have been; it wasn't as if they were flimsy or thin.

"Sorry." Abby whispered, and Jenny patted her back gently as she passed to fetch a dustpan and brush. Ziva walked around the back of the couch, and gently lifted Abby off of the couch and out into the kitchen. Abby made no move or sound to object. Once she had sat Abby in a chair in the kitchen, Ziva found a pair of tweezers, and boiled some water to sterilize them. When Tony walked out to join them in the kitchen, she instructed him to get some bandages, band aids and antiseptic cream.

Once the tweezers were sterilized, Ziva used them to deftly pluck glass from Abby's hands, and was surprised at the numbness on Abby's face, almost as if she hadn't noticed the physical pain as it hadn't penetrated the thick wall of mental pain coursing through her body at present. Ziva bandaged the worst of the cuts up, one on Abby's wrist that had gone into her radial artery and was bleeding quite heavily, another that had pierced her radialis indicis.

Once Abby had been patched up, Ziva escorted her back into the lounge. Gibbs looked up as they entered, and shot Ziva an appreciative glance.

"Abby?" He said softly, and she looked at him, her eyes showing the pain that she was feeling. Gibbs understood how she felt… almost. He'd lost his wife and daughter. She'd lost her mother, father and brother.

Abby was an orphan.

All down to one man. One drunken man. One drunk, driving man. One drunk, idiotic bastard driver.

At least it was painless, he conceded. Over in seconds. For them, at least. For Abby?

It would take a lifetime.

Two weeks later, and Abby was still staying with Ziva and the Gibbs'. Ziva was in the process of moving all of her stuff to her and Ari's new house. Gibbs had very kindly bought the house for them, on the account that they paid him back with 5 percent interest. They weren't going to argue that one. Ziva carried the last box of books down the stairs, and handed it to Gibbs who put it in the back of the NCIS van they were 'borrowing' as a moving van.

Abby was helping Jenny pack the last of Ziva's things into marked boxes. She was wearing no makeup, and she hadn't done anything with her hair. She was clean, Jenny made sure that she never forgot to wash or eat or sleep. Abby seemed more like a zombie than a person, and Jenny thought that it was as if Abby's body was alive but her soul had died with her family.

Finally, all Ziva's items were in the van, and she sat up front next to Gibbs, who was driving, and after waving goodbye to Abby and Jenny, they drove off to Ziva's new house. They hardly spoke as Gibbs drove, but they didn't need to. Gibbs could tell that Ziva's emotions were conflicting; sad at leaving but happy as she would be living with her brother in their own house.

Gibbs also knew that Ziva had turned eighteen yesterday, although she hadn't mentioned it at all. He had momentarily wondered why, but then he realized that it probably wasn't important to her.

As Gibbs pulled up the driveway in front of the old house, the front door opened and Ari and Kate walked out. As soon as Gibbs pulled to a stop, Ziva jumped out and ran to hug her brother.

"Ari!" She smiled as he squeezed her tightly.

"Shalom, Zaya." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Shalom, Kate." Ziva hugged Kate too, who hugged her back and replied with 'Shalom' also.

The three moved all of Ziva's belongings inside the house with the help of Gibbs. Ziva and Ari hadn't decided which rooms they would claim yet, but it wasn't going to matter much. Ari wanted a south facing room and Ziva wanted an en-suite.

The siblings had expected to have to buy a tiny apartment in a ratty old building in the cheapest part of town, but they had discovered an amazing bargain. They had been walking around town and found a sign up for a house for sale. Not in the window of an estate agents, though. On the town's notice-board.

It was white, with columns around the front door which had five steps leading up to it. Five bedrooms as well. Normally, that sort of house would cost around half a million. One hundred thousand. Eighty percent less than expected. No arguments, Ziva and Ari decided to question Gibbs about it. He had researched it and the owners, and had come back that they were reliable and often gave money to charities, according to bank records.

They had met up with them, and discovered they were moving to Australia, and wanted a larger house, but didn't want to go through all the tiring rigmarole with the estate agents.

A stroke of luck.

One of few in the David's lives.

Ziva and Ari looked about upstairs, and settled into a debate of what room they wanted. Finally they decided.

Ziva would have the Bedroom One, the largest bedroom. Ari would have Bedroom Two, which was the opposite side of the house, separated from the first bedroom by a large landing. He had wanted it as it was south-facing, and he even got his own en-suite too.

Kate helped Ziva begin to unpack her things, while Gibbs assisted Ari.

By nine that evening, they had finished unpacking.

"I'll be leaving." Gibbs said, and waved goodbye to the three teenagers.

"Shalom, Gibbs." Ari said, and the door closed behind his boss.

"I guess I should be going, too." Kate sighed, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ari's cheek.

"Shalom, Caitlin." Ari said, and soon the door had shut behind Kate too.

Ziva turned to Ari, smiling. He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Home, sweet home." Ziva smiled widely.

_**

* * *

A/N: Bit shorter than normal, I hope you don't mind!**_

_**Check out Isabel Penelope David-DiNozzo's story 'Fall For You.'**_

_**Review!**_


	19. Av

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I reached 200 reviews! Woah! Yaay!**_

_

* * *

One Month Later_

Ziva stood in front of her mirror, and inspected the dress. It was a blue silk halter neck and the skirt was covered in blue gauzy material shot through with a reddish color that you could see when she turned.

"Beautiful. My sister is growing up." Ari said, and Ziva turned in surprise to see him leaning against the doorframe. She glared at him, but then she smiled.

"Thank you. You do not look so bad yourself." She complimented him, and Ari glanced down at his suit. The jacket and suit pants were black, while the shirt was white. His cravat was red to match the dress Kate was going to wear. When Ziva, Kate and Abby had gone dress shopping, they'd picked cravats and ties that matched their dresses for the boys to wear, and promptly presented their dates with the ties when they returned to Ari and Ziva's house after.

"Toda raba, Zaya." Ziva sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled on her shoes. They were black strappy sandals, heels of about three inches and decorated with faux diamonds. She did up the straps, while Ari sat next to her and put the necklace that had been on the dressing table around her neck.

**Toda raba****: Thank you very much.**

"Toda." Ziva said, as he attached the clasp together. He let her hair fall down her back again. It was half up, curled, and in Ziva's hair more diamante clasps were hiding. The part that was up was held in place by clips and hair spray, and Ziva thought it was probably the most time she'd ever spent on her hair before. Her hairdresser (Kate's, actually) had spent over an hour on it, and Ziva herself had spent twenty dollars. Which apparently wasn't that much.

**Toda****: Thank you.**

There was a knock on the front door and Ziva ran to the open window and looked out.

"It's Tony!" She said, smiling. "It's time!"

Ari got up from where he was sitting, and walked out of Ziva's room after grabbing a small present that was sitting on Ziva's dresser. She wondered what it was, and how happy Kate would be to receive it.

Ziva followed, and picked up her small handbag that held the necessities; it held a small penknife, some cash and her cell phone. It also held the small flower that she had purchased especially for the esteemed button-hole of Tony's suit jacket.

Ari opened the door, and smiled at Tony.

"Shalom, Ari." Tony said, greeting the older boy.

"Good evening, Tony." Ari said, and Tony looked up to the stairs and his jaw dropped. Ari turned too, and smiled as he saw Ziva walking down the stairs.

To Ari, Ziva was just his sister, beautiful for the night to come.

To Tony, Ziva was an angelic vision.

"Shalom, Tony." Ziva said, smirking, as she saw how Tony's gaze hovered over her.

"Hey to you too." He said, and as she approached the front door, he pulled her forward and kissed her.

"Get a room, please." Ari joked, and Tony let go of Ziva, who smacked her big brother in the arm.

"Over protective, yes?" Ziva complained, and Ari squeezed her around the shoulders.

"Joking, Zaya, only joking." Ziva took Tony's proffered arm, and walked down the steps toward the black limousine they had hired for the night. Ari followed, and they all got in the limo. Abby, McGee and Abby were already comfortable in the plush seating. Ziva air kissed Abby's cheeks, and air kissed McGee's right cheek.

"Shalom, Abby. Shalom, McGee." She leaned over and air kissed both of Kate's cheeks. "Shalom, Kate."

"Shalom, Ziva." Kate replied, and then leaned over and kissed Ari on the lips. "Shalom, Ari."

"Caitlin." Ari bowed his head slightly. Ten minutes and two cocktails later, the limousine pulled up outside the large hall where senior prom was being held. Ari escorted Kate, McGee escorted Abby and Tony escorted Ziva.

Abby's dress was a mini, strapless black number, with gauzy mesh under the skirt to give it volume. Kate's dress was more demure as it swept the floor. Like Ziva's it was halter neck, but combating the demureness of its length, it was a stand-out scarlet. The three couples were sure to be the talk of the town by the time the night was out.

As they walked through an arch with flowers and ivy garlanded around it, they posed for their photographs. Tony pulled Ziva into him, and pressed his lips to her hair as the camera flashed. Ari and Kate's pose was a little sweeter, while Abby did a more 'rockstar' pose while behind her McGee held her around her waist.

As they walked into the hall, Abby hissed to the others, "They are so going on Facebook!"

Twenty minutes later, McGee, Tony and Ari found themselves being dragged onto the dance floor by the girls to dance to Poker Face by Lady GaGa. Soon, most people had actually cleared the dance floor to watch their performance, and a few people were even filming them, although most cameras were fixated on Tony and Ziva, whose moves were both sexy and good dance moves.

Someone wolf whistled as Ziva shimmied to the ground and then bounced back up, smirking.

Later in the night, people watched them dance more romantically.

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

Ziva's arms were around Tony's neck, and his arms encircled her tiny waist.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Ari and Kate swayed together, Kate's head on Ari's shoulder.

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song_

_Than the birds in the trees._

McGee's hand rested gently on Abby's waist, pulling her into him, while Abby's hands were on his shoulders.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

"My girl." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, and she chuckled softly.

_I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim._

"I get you." McGee said happily into Abby's ear, and she hugged him to her tightly.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

"I am glad you are mine." Ari whispered to Kate, and kissed her hair as they swayed to the music.

_Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sunshine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May_

_With my girl._

The song drew to a close, and the couples dispersed as began to leave, as it was the final song of the evening. As a group, the six walked toward the door and out into the cool night air.

"That was my favorite prom ever." McGee stated.

"You never went to any other proms." Tony reminded him, and McGee frowned.

"I went to prom in middle… Oh, yeah." McGee stopped as he remembered.

"You didn't go because you had no date!" Tony taunted.

"I'd have been your date if I'd been at the school." Abby revealed. "I know! Tony could have-"

"I am not taking McGee to prom!" Tony exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Abby.

"I was going to say why didn't you find McGee a date." Abby laughed. "But, if you're that way inclined…"

"Abby!" Tony let go of Ziva and picked Abby up, who was giggling, and carried her over to the limousine and dumped her inside on the seats. "Now, behave."

"Not possible." McGee said, as he sat next to Abby in the back.

"Now, who's spending the night with whom?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Ziva.

"I'm staying with McGee." Abby said, as Gibbs told her he didn't want to have to limit what she wanted to do after prom. Then he had added, 'be careful.' She guessed it was the closest Gibbs had ever got to, and would ever get to a sex talk.

"I am staying with Kate." Ari added, pulling the Californian girl closer to him.

"I guess that leaves me and you in an empty house." Tony smirked at Ziva.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ach, prom. Never been to one myself, but you know. A girl can dream [yum, slow dance with Tony]. My mate says I fancy the 'fit Polish guy', AKA **__**Mariusz Fyrstenberg. **_**Kocham go, kocham Mariusz**_**(L)**_

_**The song was '**__My Girl__**' by The Temptations. **_

**Musisz miłości dopasowania polskiego tenisa graczy**! [We all love the fit Polish tennis players.]

_**Next chapter will be Tiva, and possibly graduation if I need to fill it with something else. I think they'd have graduation then… I don't really know. Ah well.**_

**Dziewczyna może marzenie powolny taniec z Tony DiNozzo i Mariusz Fyrstenberg, tak?**

[A girl can dream of slow dancing with Tony DiNozzo and Mariusz Fyrstenberg, yes?]

_**See? You learn Polish with me, so keep reading! I wish I was fluent in Polish, seeing as that's where I come from… Oops.**_


	20. Elul

_**A/N: Tiva Chapter Alert! Tiva Chapter Alert! Tiva Alert! Mega Tiva Alert! **_

_**Dedicated to Adiver [April] who thinks that thinking a guy is hot equals that you fancy him, and dizzy – in – the – izzy [Izzy] who loves Tiva almost (almost!) as much as I do.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tony pushed open the door of Ziva and Ari's house, then turned and picked Ziva up and carried her in. She hit his arm playfully.

"Oh, get off." She laughed, and he pushed the door closed with his left foot, managing to keep his balance. He walked up the stairs with her in his arms, pushed open the door to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Ziva looked up at him quizzically, but he simply took off his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair and then lay down next to her fully clothed.

"Did you have a good night?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"Of course." Ziva replied, finding his hand next to hers and holding it. It was silent for a while, and she realized something. "We've never… you know… done it."

"Done what?" Tony asked, slightly confused. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You know. Sex." She said, and realization dawned on Tony.

"Ohhh…" He said, rolling out the word. "Well, if you wanted to…"

Normally, he'd have jumped at the chance, but this time? He didn't want to tip the careful balance of his perfect relationship with Ziva. He didn't want to ruin the first and probably the only proper love he'd had in any relationship.

"Do you?" Ziva asked softly, turning her head slightly so she could see him better. Tony stared back into her eyes.

"I don't know." He replied, and she chuckled.

"You? Tony DiNozzo? You don't know if you want to have sex? That's got to be a first." She said dryly, remembering the stories she'd heard of Tony's 'nightly conquests'.

"I don't want to ruin it." Tony whispered, and Ziva moved her head so it was on his chest. He gently stroked her hair.

"Ruin what?" She asked, savoring the feeling of the gentle caress.

"This." Tony gestured with his free hand. "Us."

"Why would it ruin it?" Ziva asked him, and held him move his shoulders, presumably shrugging she guessed.

"I don't want to… pressure you." Tony said, and Ziva shivered as his fingers moved down the back of her neck.

Ziva half rolled over so she was lying on her side. She unconsciously fiddled with the collar of Tony's shirts.

"No…" She said slowly. "No, I'm ready."

Tony gently undid the halter neck strap from around her neck, and slid her dress down her body, his fingers tracing down her skin, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

He dropped the dress onto the floor, leaving her lying in just her underwear. She moved her fingers up her chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

"In movies, they generally just rip the shirt open." Tony said, and Ziva laughed. They both felt completely comfortable with each other; there was no awkwardness or nervousness.

"I have never seen the point of that." Ziva commented, her fingers deftly undoing the buttons in a short amount of time which caused Tony to think that maybe she'd been a 'one-night wonder' one time in her life. "I mean, it would completely ruin a shirt."

Tony laughed, and shifted as Ziva pushed the shirt off of him and onto the floor. He began to unbutton his pants but Ziva tapped his hands away.

"Here, let me." She said, and soon they were both in just their underwear. Tony slid his hands around Ziva's body, pulling her closer to him. He pulled her on top of him, and her legs straddled him, her hair framing her face and tickling his face. She leant down and kissed him swiftly. Tony moved his hands so they were on the back of her thighs. He leaned upwards slightly and Ziva closed the space between them.

Soon they were kissing, Tony's hands had shifted from her thighs to her butt and was puling her into him. He rolled over so he was on top. He pulled away. They were both breathless, feet tangled up in the covers from Ziva's bed.

"Lucky it's a double bed." Ziva said, laughing slightly. Tony stroked her cheek, and was surprised as her hands moved downwards to remove his underwear.

Soon, they were both completely naked, lying together on the bed, just staring at each other. Ziva rolled over again, so this time she was on top, again with her legs straddling him.

"Wait." Tony said, and Ziva looked at him, momentarily confused. Then she realized.

"Ohhh!" She leaned over and opened the second drawer down of the chest of drawers next to her bed and pulled out a packet of condoms. She removed one from the packet and handed it to Tony, rolling off of him. He glanced at the box.

"Medium? Thanks a lot, Zee-vah." He said, and Ziva laughed.

"Extra large, Tony? Dream on." Ziva moved back on top of him, and soon 'they become one' as the Bible would say.

The first time was passionate and over quickly.

The second time was more romantic, more like a couple.

Tony lay staring at the ceiling, feeling the heat radiating off the body next to him.

"Ziva?" He whispered.

"Yes, Tony?" She answered, moving her head to his shoulder.

"I love you." Tony said. Ziva was the first girl he'd ever said those three words to truthfully. "Really, I do."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva said, and her tone was almost wistful. Tony sighed, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Ziva tugged the covers from the bottom of the bed and pulled the covers over them. Ziva snuggled closer into Tony's arm, feeling surprisingly vulnerable, but comfortable and safe.

She didn't know how long they lay in each other's arms, silence reigning over the art of conversation. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? There wasn't anything **to **say, really.

Eventually she fell asleep, and Tony only noticed when she started snoring. He smirked slightly. Trust Ziva. He kissed her forehead gently, and laid his head back on the pillow. Soon he was asleep too, a perfect couple.

The next morning Ziva woke up to find the sun shining through the gaps in the curtains, bathing her and Tony's faces in the angelic looking light. She smiled at his face, which looked cuter while he slept. She settled back down in his arms to wait for him to wake up.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Zee-vah?" Tony's voice was slightly mumbled as he stirred from sleep.

"Right here." Ziva said, playing with his face. He tilted his face to look at her.

"Good morning." Tony began, and then added, "Boker tov."

"Boker tov." Ziva returned the Hebrew greeting for 'good morning', a smile playing on her lips at the fact that he'd bothered learning the phrase.

Tony kissed her smiling lips. "Ani ohev otach."

**Ani ohev otach****: I love you [man to woman]**

"Ani ohevet otacha." Ziva replied, and sat up to go get breakfast. Tony looked up at her.

**Ani ohevet otacha****: I love you [woman to man]**

"Where are you going?" He asked quizzically.

"It is almost six in the morning; I am going to make breakfast." Ziva said matter-of-factly, and Tony looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You get up at six?!" She shrugged.

"Five, actually. I normally go for a run." Ziva admitted, and Tony stared at her.

"Jesus, you are one crazy Israeli."

_**

* * *

A/N: You just gotta love DiNozzo. Well, I do. So does Izzy… Shh. I bet you do too. Unless you're like April, whose sights are set on Sean Murray [McGee]. **_

_**Inter-house rounders at school tomorrow! GO HAMBLE!**_

_**Singing exam tomorrow… Ah, crap.**_

_**Reviews please! Cheer me up before I fail my exam, because reviews make me a happy little writer!**_


	21. Tishrei

_**A/N: Ohmigod I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been real ill. Sorry! Well, I'm getting better now, so I wrote you a chapter. I'm gonna be insanely busy this week, so pardon any forgotten updates. I have all day rehearsals tomorrow and Tuesday, sports day on Wednesday and on Thursday and Friday the school Variety Show performance.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Kate opened the door to her house, and walked in, her right hand gripping Ari's left.

"Mom? Dad?" She called, and there was no answer. She walked into the kitchen, and Ari closed the door behind himself. Kate picked up a note stuck to the front of the refrigerator, secured by a magnet. She read it quickly. "They've gone out to a dinner party."

Ari glanced at the note. Mr. and Mrs. Todd had gone to the Senator's dinner party, and wouldn't be back until the early morning.

"Looks like we have some alone time." Ari whispered in her ear, hugging her around the waist from behind. Kate turned her head and kissed him.

"I guess we do. What do you want to do?" She asked, and he shrugged. "Watch a film?"

"Sure." Ari agreed, and Kate led him through into the spacious living room, and gestured to their expansive DVD rack. Ari looked through the DVDs, and recognized a grand total of none of them.

"So…?" Kate hinted, and Ari shrugged.

"I have not heard of any of these!" He admitted, and Kate chuckled, and pointed to a few.

"The Notebook. That's kinda cute. And sad. Shrek. That's hilarious. New Moon, but you've seen that already." Kate glanced at Ari, who shrugged again. She laughed at his movie naïvety. "Let's watch Shrek."

Twenty minutes later, they were both laughing.

"And he huffed and he puffed," Kate recited the lines as the little pigs on screen said the same, "and he… signed the eviction notice!"

Ari laughed at the accent she put on.

By the time the movie had finished, they both had smiles on their faces.

"So, is the movie amazing or is the movie amazing?" Kate asked, and Ari laughed.

"It's good." He conceded, teasing her slightly.

"Admit it, it's awesome." Kate said, glaring at him.

"I've seen better." Ari taunted. Kate got him in a headlock.

"Liar. Like what?" Ari twisted out of the headlock and got her arms behind her. She giggled.

"You know, I just can't recall their names at present…" Ari whispered in her ear teasingly. He let go of her arms, only to begin tickling her instead.

"Ari!" Kate squealed, laughing and screaming simultaneously. Ari groaned as a flailing knee connected with his groan, and the pair tumbled off of the couch onto the floor, hitting the ground with an 'oomph.'

Kate, breathing heavily, looked down into Ari's deep brown eyes. She was sure he had some sort of power, he was mesmerizing to her. Ari looked back up at her, his breathing labored also.

He was beginning to realize something about Kate. Something about his feelings for her.

Yes, he'd dated girls before, but Caitlin Todd was probably the first girl he'd actually ever really loved.

Kate shook her head slightly, clearing the fuzzy mess that her thoughts had transformed into. Rolling off of Ari, she stood and offered a hand to help him up.

"We should get to sleep." She said, and he nodded. Numbly, he followed her into her bedroom.

Nothing actually really happened; they did actually get to sleep, unlike Tony and Ziva.

Kate lay awake long after Ari had fallen asleep, tracing circles on his chest in a hypnotizing motion and thinking of the relationship they had.

The next day, the six friends met up in the park, and right away Tony pounced on McGee.

"I know that look, McLucky." He said, as soon as McGee and Abby approached them, holding hands.

"What look?" McGee asked, looking worried.

"Probie wan Kenobi had sex last night." Tony said knowingly, and the scarlet blush that flooded McGee's cheeks only confirmed the accusation. Tony smirked. "I knew it!"

"But so did you." Abby pointed out, and Tony looked away from taunting McGee and up at her.

"And how would Miss Sciuto know that?" He asked her, and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just a… feeling." She said mysteriously.

"Look, its Kate and Ari to join the party!" Tony changed the subject as Kate and Ari walked towards them.

"Shalom, Tony." Ari greeted him, and Tony smiled warmly in return. Tony realized the difference in the type of people he was friends with now.

His cousin, a computer geek, a science loving Goth, and two hardcore Israelites.

Not the most popular people in school he was used to hanging out with. But he was coming to the realization that he preferred being friends with McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ari and Kate. Better conversation, for a start.

"Hey Ziva. Abby." Kate air kissed both girls on their cheeks, and then sat down next to them on the bench they were sitting on.

Ari knelt down to tie his shoelace, although Ziva didn't remember his shoe lace being undone previously.

"Caitlin Todd." Kate looked down at Ari's voice, and gasped.

A small black velvet box was open in Ari's hands, and a silver band with a small diamond glittered in the sun.

"Caitlin Todd," Ari continued, "will you marry me?"

"Ohmigod!" Abby exclaimed, and then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I… I don't know what to say!" Kate's face was flushed with happiness, and she tried to get the words straight.

"How about, yes?" Ari hinted, and a smile bloomed across Kate's features.

"Yes." Kate said. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Ari slipped the ring onto her finger, and pushed the box back into his pocket. He stood up and hugged her tightly. He could feel his shoulder getting wet after a while.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her, slightly confused.

"I'm… I'm just so happy!" Kate said, laughing through her tears. Ziva hugged the pair also.

"I have a sister in law now!" She exclaimed, hugging Kate tightly, and then hugging her brother.

"All right!" Tony grinned, and bumped his fist with Ari in the gesture that Ari had considered very, very weird to begin with.

"Ohmigod!" Abby exclaimed again, and soon all six were dancing and jumping around, screaming and crying with happiness for the new couple. In the cacophony, Ziva whispered something to Ari.

"Have you asked her parents?"

"Yes." Ari replied, and Ziva was slightly surprised. It would be the type of thing to accidentally 'slip her brother's mind'.

"They didn't mind?" She asked also.

"Surprisingly, no!"

_**A/N: YAAAYY!!!! Kari =D **_

_**Okay, now big request time, REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**And if you like the TV show Numb3rs, please read my new Numb3rs one shot!**_

_**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, wherever you are!**_


	22. Cheshvan

_**A/N: Just to tell you, this is set like MONTHS after Abby's parents die, so she's been living with them for ageeeeeees. **_

* * *

"Gibbs! Jenny!" Abby burst through the front door of the Gibbs'… no, **their** house.

"Abs?" Gibbs ran up the stairs from the basement and looked up at her from the stairs.

"You'll never believe what just happened at the park ohmigod Gibbs is amazing do you know what happened you'll never guess!" Abby took a breath, and Gibbs took that space to get a word in.

"What happened? And McGee, come on in." He beckoned in the likeable geek.

"You know Kate and Ari? Kate, Caitlin Todd, Tony cousin and Ari is Ziva's brother you know who they are yes?" Abby asked, and Gibbs rolled his eyes. McGee stifled a laugh.

"I know who they are Abby." Gibbs smiled at her.

"Well, Ari proposed to Kate!" Abby exclaimed gleefully. Jenny wandered out of the kitchen after hearing the news over what she was watching on television.

"That's excellent, isn't it Jethro?" Jenny smiled broadly as Abby bounced up and down, her black pigtails mimicking her movements. A smile appeared at the corner of Gibbs' mouth at the news.

"Excellent," he agreed, "just excellent."

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, and Gibbs could tell she wanted something.

"Yes, Abs?" He said, raising his eyebrows slightly as he waited for the question.

"Can I go out for dinner with Ari, Kate, Tony, Ziva and McGee to celebrate?" Gibbs ruffled her hair.

"Of course." He told her, and she grinned.

"May McGee sleep over after?" Abby put on her cutest puppy dog eyes, causing a smile to hover over Gibbs' lips. He kissed her cheek.

"Of course." He agreed, and she ran upstairs to get changed, pulling McGee behind her.

"Thank you!" She drew out the word as she ran up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, they returned downstairs. Abby was now wearing a tight, low cut black dress. Gibbs walked up from the basement when he heard them coming down the stairs. He raised his eyebrows at Abby's dress.

"You're going out in… that?" He said, and Abby nodded.

"I'm wearing a coat." She added, as if that would make the dress a lot less revealing. Gibbs chuckled.

"Off you go then." He said, propelling the pair toward the door. Wordlessly, he slipped some notes into Abby's hand. She glanced at it. Forty dollars.

She ran back and hugged Gibbs tightly, before a car horn alerted the arrival of the others. She turned to the door, and dragged McGee off toward the car.

"Thanks dad!" She yelled back as they ran toward the car. The door closed behind them. Gibbs turned to see Jenny leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Did she…?" he asked, his mouth gaping.

"She did." Jenny replied, equally surprised. She moved forward and Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Should we ask her tonight?" He asked Jenny, holding her to him.

"Why not?" Jenny said, shrugging slightly, a happy smile on her lips.

When they arrived at the restaurant, an Italian restaurant called 'La Bella Ragazza', as recommended by Tony. Ari and Kate were already there, and had secured the group a good table looking out over DC, where they would be able to see the sunset later that night.

They had spent ages in the park, talking and planning, sunbathing on the grass, chasing each other around the park and collapsing in a heap afterwards. They had finally left once Tony started complaining he was hungry, so they arranged to have a celebratory dinner later.

In true formal fashion, Tony sat next to Ziva who sat next to Ari who sat next to Kate who sat next to McGee who was sitting next to Abby. Tony knew who ran the restaurant, and had already bargained them a 50% discount.

Abby had a quiet word with the maître d' as he showed her to her seat, and secured them a bottle of his finest champagne, with used up about half of Gibbs' money for her.

"You didn't have to." Kate said, the edges of her eyes creasing as she smiled at the friendly gesture.

"I did." Abby shot back with a grin. Ari plucked the small note which he had noticed attached to the ice bucket.

"To the happy couple." He read out. "Love from, Abby, Timmy, Tony and Ziva."

"Oh, Abby." Kate suddenly felt like she wanted to cry at what Abby was doing for them.

"Thank you, Abigail." Ari said, leaning over and squeezing her hand, in what Abby understand was like a hug from the Israeli man.

The menus came out and they ordered.

The starters were served, proceeding to the main course.

Soon, everyone was absolutely stuffed of Parma ham, pasta and pizza.

"And now, dessert." Tony grinned, while Ziva groaned theatrically.

"You are going to have to cut down on your food, you know." She advised him. "Otherwise you are going to look like you are wearing football gear when you are wearing nothing at all." Tony grinned, and then realized it wasn't a compliment.

"Hey!" He protested, and everyone laughed. "Ah well. Compliments of us and the establishment, may your marriage be long and everlasting."

Kate and Ari looked around, and Kate gasped.

Abby whooped loudly, and the other three clapped, causing other diners to look around. Many joined in the clapping.

Two waiters pushed a trolley laden down with a large cake iced with:

"Congratulations, Kate and Ari!"

Kate jumped up and hugged Tony.

"Thank you Tony!" She cried.

"Toda raba, Tony." Ari said, a lot more demure but equally as grateful and please.

Later that night, when Abby and McGee arrived back at her place, Abby found the lights still on, even though it was one in the morning.

"Abby." Jenny heard the door open, and Gibbs jumped off of the couch from where he had been watching Wimbledon.

"We have something to ask you." Gibbs began.

_**

* * *

A/N: The tennis bit was in a bow down to Andy Murray who got through to the semi finals after an AMAZING match against Stanislas Wawrinka.**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**I'm the library prefect! I just found out! Wahay!**_

_**Please review!**_


	23. Kislev

_**A/N: Enjoy! Long author's note at the end!  
**_

* * *

Gibbs propelled Abby, Jenny and McGee into the living room, his hand on the small of Abby's back. Abby looked pretty confused, as she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything, I promise Gibbs!" She babbled as he told her to sit in the armchair. McGee sat on the chair next to her, while Gibbs and Jenny sat on the couch opposite.

"It's alright Abs, you've done nothing wrong." Gibbs assured her, and she sighed, relieved.

"What is it? What's happening?" Abby prompted in the silence that followed. Gibbs glanced to Jenny, who nodded.

"We wanted to ask you something." Gibbs began, and Abby looked at him quizzically. "We were wondering if you would… want to live with us permanently."

"What… like… be adopted?" Abby asked, and McGee gaped. He generally wasn't included in these 'family' conversations.

"I guess so." Jenny agreed, tilting her head slightly as she waited for Abby's answer.

"I… I…" Abby, for once, was completely lost for words, so instead she launched herself at Gibbs and Jenny, landing between them and hugging them tightly.

"I guess that's a yes?" Gibbs said, smiling widely.

"Of course!" Abby exclaimed, before getting up. "Thank you."

"It's the best we can do." Jenny replied, smiling.

"For everything you've done." Abby continued. "Thank you. All of you. McGee too. And Tony, Ziva, Ari and Kate obviously, but they're not here."

McGee stood up and hugged Abby from behind, and she kissed his cheek.

"You two go and do… whatever you guys do." Gibbs let them go with a flick of his hand, and they heard what Gibbs commented on as a 'herd of elephants' as they ran upstairs.

Abby sat down on her (black) computer chair and pushed herself from where the chair was, near the door, to near the bed where her computer was. She brought up her internet and logged onto Facebook.

McGee arrived close behind her, and almost fell into Abby's coffin as he ran into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, as Abby typed her login and password in.

"Facebook." Was her reply. McGee rolled his eyes.

Abby clicked to write a new status, and sent it to her broadcasts. McGee read it before Abby went to change her settings. It read:

"_Abigail Jennifer Ann Sciuto is now Abby… Gibbs?! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!"_

McGee grinned, and watched as Abby typed in her new name under settings.

"You know, it isn't legalized yet." He told her, and she shrugged. McGee looked at what it was. **'Abigail Jennifer Ann Sciuto - Gibbs.'**

"I know." She replied. "I'm keeping my… old… surname so people can find me, and also… I don't… I don't… it reminds me of mom and dad and Julian."

McGee could feel tears pricking the back of his eyelids as tears flowed down Abby's cheeks. He sat in her coffin, and she sat with him, and let him rock her gently, until her tears relented. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." McGee said, brushing her hair from her face, which, for once, was down. Abby rested her head on his shoulder, and that was the way they fell asleep. Fully clothed, together in a coffin.

Love and bliss.

Some people find love in strange places.

Meanwhile, Ari and Kate had the apartment to themselves. Tony and Ziva had decided to go out and have a drink at the local pub together, so they had the place to themselves. Ari poured them each a glass of red wine, and Kate smiled as the sat on the couch together, in pajamas, sipping wine.

Kate's pajamas consisted of her underwear and one of Ari's old university shirts, whereas Ari was only wearing pants, his tanned bare chest impressing Kate every time she looked at him. Currently, she was continually impressed.

"I could get used to this." Kate said, smiling, and Ari pulled her to him.

"Me too." He agreed.

"Are… are we going to get our own place?" Kate asked, and Ari shrugged.

"Maybe Tony and Ziva could even live here." He suggested, and Kate smiled.

"Just what I was thinking. It seems very… Tony and Ziva." Kate said, and thought for a while. "It's… Tiva?"

Ari laughed at the combination of the names.

"Interesting!" He agreed, laughing. "Can you imagine? It sounds… Spanish…"

Tony and Ziva were having a rather different conversation to Kate and Ari. Moreover, they weren't actually talking.

Neither knew why, or even when conversation had failed. So, instead, they both sat drinking their beer in silence.

Ziva put her empty glass down on the table, and glanced at Tony, to find him staring at her. She smiled as their eyes met. Tony drained his glass and stood it down on his beer mat, before walking up to the bar to pay.

Once he had paid, and tipped the bartender, he headed back to the table, to find Ziva ready and waiting to leave. He took her hand and they walked out into the cool night air, their hands entwined and swinging gently.

Without knowing why, and without conferring, they headed down to the park nearby. Ziva took off her shoes as they walked on the grass, and they sat down near the lake.

Tony sighed, contented, and laid back on the ground. Ziva followed his lead, and lay down next to him, her head on his arm.

She remembered something a counsellor had once said, another place, another time.

'_**Communication is key.'**_

She thought about her and Tony's relationship, and realized that the most meaningful moments were the ones where silence spoke the words.

That night, no one went to bed alone or sad.

Kate and Ari.

Ziva and Tony.

Abby and McGee.

And, not forgetting the two people most prominent in most of the six teenager's lives.

Jenny and Gibbs.

Abby dreamt that night that she was in heaven with her mother, her father and her brother, but then her dream changed. She spent the time she could with them, but they told her, 'it is not your time to go.' She woke up after a while, but when she found herself safe in the cocoon of McGee's arms, she fell back into a contented, happy and dreamless slumber, where her guardian angels watched down on her.

That night, as they lay under the stars before going home, Ziva wondered on what her father was doing now. Or her mother, or Talia. The last thing she had heard was that Eli David, she no longer considered him her father, had gone back to Israel, to rejoin Mossad. Her mother and Talia, she was sure, were having a fun life together, just the two of them. She would get in touch soon, she told herself. Talia's sixth birthday was fast approaching… two weeks. She knew Abby would enjoy organizing a surprise party.

Tony thought about what his father was doing. Where his mother was now. The thing he realized was that he actually didn't care. He had his family with him now. Gibbs, the father. Jenny, the mother. Abby, McGee and Ari, his siblings. Kate, of course, was the only person in his 'family' who was actually family. And Ziva. Not family, but the closest person he would ever get to. And hopefully, stay with forever.

McGee wondered about his life in five years time. Would he still be with Abby? He certainly hoped so. Kate and Ari would be married, he realized. Would there be Kari kids running around? He thought there possibly would be. Would Tony and Ziva ever get further than the dating stage? He was pretty sure they would. After all, they already acted like an old married couple, so nothing would change apart from it was be legal and rings would be exchanged.

Kate and Ari discussed plans. They had decided on a small wedding, nothing big or extravagant. Only their real family, minus Eli David, but adding in Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and McGee would be invited. They talked about what sort of wedding they were going to have, and Kate surprised Ari with her revelation.

"I am converting." She had said, and he had stared at her amazed. So, it was decided. The wedding would be traditionally Jewish. To Kate, this was the strongest bond of commitment. Her parents would disapprove, for a while. They were strongly Catholic, but to be honest, she had only been Christian because they were. To give Ari what she believed was right, she would become Jewish.

She laughed when Ari told her she was now eligible for Israel citizenship. He had explained that because she would be related to someone Jewish, and would be a Jew herself, she was automatically able to apply for an Israeli citizenship. She had commented that they seemed surprisingly accepting, and Ari had agreed. He realized that now his children would be Jewish, without having to convert. Both had gone to bed, with hopes and dreams for the future and a smile for each other.

Gibbs thought about the fact that now he and Jenny would have a child. Even though years ago they had found out that Jenny couldn't have children, due to the unfortunate case of polycystic ovarian syndrome that had left Jenny infertile as the doctor had misdiagnosed her with cancer instead and she had received the wrong treatment. Gibbs decided that Abby would be the best child they could have together, and even though they had missed her younger years, they would make the best of the rest.

Jenny remembered about Gibbs' previous marriages. She wondered whether a daughter like Abby would ever live up to Kelly, and whether she herself had ever lived up to the memory of Shannon. She hoped for the future.

Their future.

No one knows what the future is going to end, do they?

All we can do is to hope it turns out the way we want it to.

Sometimes things go wrong, sometimes things happen in a rather different way than we ever expected.

In the end, it's all for the best.

Whatever happens in life, it happens for a reason, even if reason doesn't know why.

And if you runaway, you never know where it will lead you.

For Ziva?

It led her here.

To now.

And she's never going to look back.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! That is the official ending of Runaway! I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**If over ten people want me to, I will write an epilogue, of ten years later perhaps.**_

_**I want to thank you all for following this story through, and for all your amazing reviews that kept me going! Check out my other stories if you like my stuff, I'll probably start a new one soon!!**_

_**Reviews will be much appreciated on the finale of my favorite story I have written for NCIS!**_


	24. Epilogue: Ten Years On

_**A/N: I decided to write an epilogue as lots of you wanted one. Here you go; it isn't a good as I would have liked it to be, but still. You wanted it.**_

_

* * *

Ten Years On_

Abby's almost 27. McGee, Ziva and Caitlin, all 27. Tony at 28. And me, feeling old at 31.

The others had one year left of high school. No one dropped out, so here we all are. All working at NCIS.

Let's start with Abby. Most people thought that her Goth dressing was just a phase. We thought otherwise, and we were correct. She still dresses like that. Abby went to MIT after she left high school, and spent four years getting a master's degree in forensic science. After she graduated, she joined NCIS, replacing Amy Sutton.

McGee. He went to MIT with Abby, but studying computer science instead. Then he joined NCIS, replacing their resident computer expert, Thom McGregor.

Now, Ziva. While studying for her master's in a whole load of different languages, she was working at Quantico Marine Base, teaching martial arts, of which she had received a black belt in previously. _Tae kwon do, Karate, Judo, kickboxing, Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, Aikido _and _Krav Maga._ It impressed many people, as well as her language skills. I was often worried about Ziva, as she was in demand for undercover missions. But she can take care of herself. I have seen her at the shooting range and in the tournaments that she organizes at Quantico. Now, like the rest of us, she works at NCIS, although she still works with the marines at Quantico, as well as teaching martial arts. I have no idea when she actually finds time to sleep.

Caitlin. My Caitlin. After getting two degrees, one in Art and Design, and one in criminal psychology, she also joined NCIS, working alongside all of us. When we're meant to be working on cold cases, you can often find her with a sketch book out, sketching to rest of us unawares. There is a photo from our wedding, and Kate drew it onto canvas for one of her pieces for her degree. It was the highest grade she'd received before, and the highest grade in her class. It now hangs on the wall in our bedroom, so every morning we see it when we get up. It's a wonderful reminder of one of the best days in my life. I'll mention some of the others… in a while.

Tony. Tony didn't go to university, but he did go and work as a homicide detective for two years, before transferring to NCIS. His father disowned him when he left home, because Tony didn't want to take over the family business. He says it's a 'relief to be rid of the bastard.' I guess I can agree.

Gibbs retired from NCIS. I mean, he was getting on quite a bit. Jenny is still high up in her Director's position. She says she'll retire soon, but I think it'll take more than retirement to remove her from her hard-worked for position of authority.

And me? I carried on working at NCIS. When Gibbs left, I was promoted to team leader. I guess Gibbs and I are similar in the fact that I think we're both overprotective of our teams. Ziva's certainly complained we are.

Everyone thought Caitlin and I would be the first to have a baby. They were wrong. Abby and McGee were, in fact, the first. They now have an eight year old daughter called Julianne, named after Abby's late brother. Gibbs said at her Christening, "And this is why I feel old. I'm a grandfather!"

When Julianne was three, Abby became Abigail Jennifer Ann McGee.

Ziva and Tony still aren't married; Ziva puts it down to Tony's commitment issues. I'm not saying anything. They will be getting engaged though; I am privy to the information as Tony asked me for permission, seeing as Ziva lacks a father figure. I'm perfectly happy for him to propose, and will be even happier if Ziva says yes. I'm significantly sure she will.

Julianne once told me, last year, that she considers Talia her sister. Talia Meira Haswari is mine and Caitlin's five year old daughter. Julianne had basically become Talia's sister, the amount of time they spend together. Talia calls Abby her auntie and McGee her uncle, whereas Ziva is her _doda_, but Tony still gets called uncle. Five months ago, our first son, Michael Anthony, was born.

When Caitlin and I were married, I managed to find out where my mother and sister were living. They came to our wedding, and we've been in contact ever since. Talia, my sister, has an excellent relationship with Talia, my daughter, even though the names are quite confusing. We ended up everyone calling my sister Tali, which is what she had always been called, and my daughter Lia, which is what Julianne had called her at first, the three year old being unable to pronounce Talia easily.

Currently, Ziva and Tony are on an undercover mission in Mexico, infiltrating a drug cartel, _La Familia_. They are trying to bring to justice the federal officers thought of being involved with the trade and the drug baron, Nazario Moreno González. I'm worried for her and Tony; they've been in Mexico for the last two months, but as Ziva always tells me, she can take care of herself. Tony asked me for permission to propose before they left, but since they aren't allowed to be in contact with anyone except certain people a lot higher up in the American federal hierarchy, so as not to break their cover.

I miss them, we all do. I take over Ziva's martial arts classes while she's away, although I'm not as good as her. I fear for the classmates of any children that Ziva and Tony have, as it would be dangerous to piss off a David-DiNozzo, especially with the training that I expect Ziva will give.

Gibbs treats Julianne, Talia and Michael as if they were his own children. He often takes them to school, or after-school clubs, when we're working on cases that go on late. Talia certainly doesn't mind anymore when Kate and I don't come home at night, as she knows that Gibbs will come and pick her, Michael and Julianne up, and they'll get treated with a sleepover and they will also get to help Gibbs with his boat-building, which seems to be a shared hobby now.

One time, Ziva had to be a single mother to infiltrate an organization in one of her undercover missions. She asked if Talia would come. Caitlin was a bit worried, but I told her that it would give her a taste of what her parents do for a living. In the end she agreed. The mission went well, all targets completed. Talia became Ziva's undercover daughter from then on, and Talia decided that "When I grow up, I want to be just like _Doda_ Ziva!"

I have only spoken to my father once since the day I moved out. No one knows, apart from Jenny, about what happened. It'll all come out, soon.

I received a letter in the mail.

I am to receive a Silver Star, for my actions against Eli David, who became one of NCIS' Most Wanted two years ago.

Other people might celebrate.

I won't be.

But life goes on.

I have my real family, Ziva, Caitlin, Tali, Lia, Michael and Meira, my mother.

If you think of family in a different context, the people you love, then you can add Abby, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny and Julianne to that mix too.

I have everything in the world to live for.

_**

* * *

A/N: That is the complete and utter end of Runaway. No more to come. No negotiations on that matter.**_

_**Please review and tell me what your thoughts are.**_

_**Also, please read my latest stories, Safe, On Leave and Paper Balls. If you like the Mentalist, read my NCIS+Mentalist crossover, and if you're a Numb3rs fan, check out my one shot, Where I Belong.**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


End file.
